To You Feeling The Blues
by IcceeDreamZ
Summary: Roxas Akihiko Hikari along with his brothers Ventus, Vanitas, and Sora are the new boys in town and like their mother told them on the drive to their new home in Destiny Islands: " Start Anew." However, starting anew is proving to be physically and mentally impossible for Roxas especially when he meets Namine Strife and encounters his past demons. Will he make it out alive?
1. To Start Anew? Or to Be Skrewed?

**Ooooommmmmggg this is like super exciting. You all don't even know. I'm new here and constructive criticism and praise is highly appreciated. Thank you all. I'm in love with Roxas and Namine sooooo, Here is my story! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

To Start Anew? Or to be Skrewed?

The car felt like a rollercoaster, and I was slowly beginning to lose my sanity. My brother Sora was bouncing off the wall giving me a very unappreciated migrane. Vanitas was howling in my ear like a mad hyena, and Ventus... Ventus was... reading? How could you possibly be reading when there is so much noise. I gave my oldest brother an irritated look. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Roxas... It's not that bad."

"Yeah dude it could be worst. Haha!" Vanitas scoffed

I turned around in my seat.

" What are you two even doing coming with us? Last time I checked you were legal adults!"

Ven put down his book, closed his eyes and sighed. Van gave me a menacing look that said 'shut up or I kill you'

" Well if you are absolutely _dying_ to know why we are coming, I shall inform you. We have both been accepted to Destiny University. The number one University in the island _and_ country."

I sweatdropped. I feel stupid now.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa hold the phone! How'd Vanni boy manage to get in?"

Vanitas growled.

I'm not stupid like you dumb-"

"Watch your language." Dad smirked at his son's potential profanity.

Meanwhile, Vanitas totally ignored Dad and began arguing and attempting to strangle Sora. I yelled at them.

" Van! I'm right here, Sora get back on _your _side of the seat please and thank you!"

_Why is this car so cramped all of a sudden even though it has eight doors?_

I rolled my eyes at the two doofuses as they stopped being obnoxious. _Thank Goodnes..._ Sora scooted closer to me , if that was even humanly possible. He was so totally invading my space. I grunted.

"Roxas! Stop being such a noob and have some fun. We are moving to THE Destiny Islands Bro! The place of dreams! The Island that will create your destiny. The..."

I began to ignore him and pursed my lips in a thin did weird hand gestures as I stared at him ready to punch him in the face if he didn't back 's spit landed in my ear. I felt like puking.

_Not cool Sor. Not cool. Stay calm Rox. Everything will be okay..._

Mum turned around and smiled shyly.

" You know sweety you're brother is right. We are going to have a wonderful time. We can start anew."

She clasped her hands together in delight. Mum was a gorgeous woman that had every male in Twilight Town feigning for her. She had dirty blonde shoulder length curly hair, a sweet button nose, full yet slender pink luscious lips, and finally the most unique eye color that none of her sons developed:grey with sky blue tints to them. Right now her hair was in a messy bun with braids hanging down her slender tan olived toned face.

"I'm sure you'll like it there kid. That's where your Mum and I met. It's her home town after all. The place is honestly like a big beach."

Dad offered up. Honestly both my parents should have been models or something, for my Dad was a handsome man that all the ladies _everywhere_ wanted. He had these charming baby blue eyes that all four of his kids got. Sleek chocolate brown hair that only a strand fell into his face (where we got our spiky hair the world may never know) and his skin tone was nicely tanned. Both of them looked like they were still in their late twenties I swear...

I slumpped in my chair, pouting.

"Okay Dad, whatever you say. Are we almst there though."

I could almost feel my Dad's smirk.

"We're here."

* * *

Dad parked the car in the garage of a tremendous mansion. Seriously? I could have sworn he said it was a and I quote "small apartment." Well I'm definitely getting lost in the inside. I let out a sigh of irritation while rubbing the sides of my forehead. I felt Vanitas arm swing across my back.

"Dude, I'm so totally bringing girls in here. Talk about a good impression."

He had this malicious and greedy tint to his eye. Is everthing he thinks about revolve around sex? The stare tells me yes. Yes it is.

"Daddy it's so huge! Can I go inside now huh, huh can I canI, can I!"

Sora was still managing to jump up like a two year old that was given chocolate for breakfast. Dad started laughing while Mum gigled.

"Of course love." She answered in glee.

All of a sudden Vanitas and Sora dashed into the house. Not far behind was Ven as he slowly walked towards the opened door, while reading the same book. Honestly that book cannot be that good. My parents walked in together holding hands. I was standing alone outside with my car door still opened. At that moment, I took the time to actually inspect my new house. The house was cream colored with two Coconut trees equally spaced on each side in front of the house. It had a huge main balcony and smaller seperate ones to every other room that I could see. And that was about thirteen rooms. Yep I'm going to get both sides of the house closer to the front, it had stairs to get to the main balcony without going inside the actual house. Then that door. It was huge. I'm pretty sure whoever designed it thought the place was a kingdom rather than a one cool thing I decided about the house was that it had a glass roof, other than that though it was too big for looking at it made me want to hurl. I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I was able to step closer to the new home, seeing that I was standing awkwardly outside. Alone. In a new enviroment. Someone crashed into me. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" I excaimed as I held my now aching side.

A girl about my age with blonde hair crashed to the ground. After reaIizing it was a girl who crashed into me, I quickly recovered from my rage and went to make sure she was okay. To say the least the girl was knocked out. On the side of her was a peach colored sketchbook and a black number two pencil. She wore a halter topped jean zipped up dress with white dress undergarments under it and some white laced panties to match...

_White laced panties?Wait those are... Oh. My. GOD!_

She started to move and come back to her senses as I stood there like a perv staring at the taboo garment that was within my view. I felt a pain in my lower region.

_Shit._

She slowly got up and rubbered her head. Agonizingly slower she opened her eyes to reveal beautiful ocean bright blue eyes. Her skin was of the prettiest cream color. her lips were a nice shade of pink and her nose was was an angel from above yet here I am tainting it with my stare.

"What happened?"

I couldn't even speak. The fact that this goddess was in front of me on the ground with her dress lifted up enough for me to see the material that covered her womanhood was rather distracting. I didn't even notice she was staring at me with innocent eyes in question from below. She tilted her head to the side letting go of her head in the process and followed my eyes to where I happened to be staring at. To say she flipped would be an understatement. With fire burning in her eyes she let out a warrior yell, picked up her sketchpad and pencil and stormed off while I, Roxas Akihiko Hikari, now felt a different type of pain in my lower region.

_Nice way to start anew kid. Hope you never see her again or you're so Skrewed._


	2. F my Life

**Yay! My first chapter was a success thanks for taking the time to read it people. :D Keep reviewing they give me fire to keep writing this. Antyways here's chapter two. Sorry if it's long!**

* * *

F my life

I was skateboarding down the sidewalk of Main Street with my brother up ahead heading towards our new school: Destiny High Academy. It had been exactly a week since we moved in and I got kicked in the balls. I remember my family laughing up storms when I explained how it happened. _Not cool. _I was too busy hoping that girl I ran into wouldn't be at my school(though I know she will) that I hadn't noticed the pole Sora specifically yelled not to hit a few minutes ago. I ran into the pole being forced backward off my board while it rocket launched at Sora making him fall flat on his face. Man I am such a klutz. Only I could create such a dominio effect. Laying on the ground, I could see five upside down figures coming towards me, one of which was flailing her arms around while looking angered. _Okay so the figures weren't upside down but... you get it._ Just as I was getting up the flailing armed chick pointed straight at me. My face turned pale. It was HER... I ran to my board and helped up Sora.

" Uh. We have to go, like now!"

I didn't bother waiting to see if he was actually okay, but I didn't want to feel that type of pain again either so...

My brother and I were out of breath when we reached DHA. We stood in front of the school panting like Vanitas's killer pit bull that surprised the whole family yesterday. Well all of us aside from Van himself. Sora swallowed then looked at me with a crazed expression.

"What. the. HELL ROXAS!"

I threw my hands up in mercy. A scary Sora is anyone's nightmare especially when he is hardly ever angry and he gets violent.

"Look that girl was coming and she didn't look too happy to see me. I don't-you know..." I pouted at my twin. He just stood there glaring.

"I don't care if it was the grimm reaper coming to take you away. It's not my fault you already created an enemy because you decided to be a perv." Sora walked past me smirking knowing that he had just hit a nerve with me.

_Don't get cut. And it's absolutely not my fault that her dress rode up those beautiful milky legs... Damn it._

I closed my eyes, before realizing that I had been standing alone for about five minutes. Does my family like to avoid me or something? I looked towards where Sora and I came from and saw blonde hair. I hurried inside the school building.

* * *

Inside there was no sight of my brunt haired brother. Instead there were people, lots of them staring at me with their little eyes of judgement. I could almost hear the popular kids that I happened to be close to think _'Go away weirdo.'_

I looked away from the rich dressed kids( yes I know I'm rich too but I happen to not like my "kind" their incosiderate fools if you ask me) and welcomed the new scenery and aroma of 'Roxas don't know this school's traps' into my _oh so _greedy lungs. There was a staircase about three feet away from me with a sign above it that read: Main office.

_Why the heck is the main office on the second floor? Why can't it be on the first like regular schools? Is luck not with me today? Something very wrong is going to happen to me. Oh someone save me now!_

I swallowed hard and tried to act cool. Note to self kids as a new kid that knows he is clumsy and more on the awkward side, NEVER try acting cool. It never works. I started the climb up the stairs.

_Okay. Looking good Roxas. No hazard is in your way._

Curse my mind for ever jinxing me. As I took the third step before I was on the second floor, I tripped on air and landed chin first. How I didn't knock myself out. The world may never know. But I do know I saw stars and heard the high pitched laughter of all my peers below me. Did they seriously follow me to watch the new kid embarass himself? They knew something was going to happen to me didn't they?

_F my life._

I must be the only guy in the world that can deny the laws of gravity and fall _going up _the stairs of a building. I hurried up and got up nearly running up the last two steps, but in that process my skatedboard got caught on my 501 jeans and ripped them. The echo could be heard by both the first and second floor.

" OMG! The new kid ripped his pants!" A kid from the first floor cried out. People were going to die of laughter today.

" He's wearing teddy bear underwear!" I heard a girl exclaim

_Thanks Mum. I understand I'm the baby of the family but why couldn't you buy this seventeen year old some 'big boy' underwear. Note to self don't let Mum pick out my manly needs. Another note to self I must ask. WHY did I wear these to school? Someone kill me now!_

I was frozen in place with my mouth opened in shock that this event had just happened to me. If I was an emotional wreck type of boy I'm sure I would have begun to cry. A hand touched my shoulder. I managed to look at its owner. It was blondie. _Great._ She stared at me with soft eyes now.

"They have lost and found in the office. I'm sure you could find something there." She gave me a slight smile. I just nodded my head. She led me into the door of the main office. I saw the secretary talking to my brother. I was not going to hear the last of this once he found out. The blonde girl shook a pair of shorts in front of my face. I stared at them.

"There's a boys' bathroom to the left, right aound the corner." I grabbed the black shorts and left to change. I inspected myself in the mirror.

_Okay Rox. I see you. White t-shirt, these black shorts( I hope they've been washed), high white socks and your black vans. Funny how this outfit looks better than the one I left the house with._

I grabbed my ruined 501s and walked to the trashcan. The girl was gone. I know she wanted to bite my head off for what I did. Maybe she deemed it better if she do it later seeing that I just humiliated myself in front of probably now three fourths of this school's population... I stood next to Sora. The lady looked at me with a face of disgust.

" There is a line you know" she said irritated. I stared at the woman. She looked to be in her late forties. She had a huge beauty mark on her left cheek(Moley, moley, moley... Stop it Roxas). She wore grandma glasses that were pointy and an off green color. She had a mustache, brown eyes, no lips, and no hair... basically. Yup she was hideous. I coughed.

"uh. I'm the other Hikari.I'm his twin,Roxas." She pursed her lips. Okay so it looked more like a line but that's not the point. She sighed.

"Here's your schedule." She sounded like Roz from Monster's inc...

Sora and I walked out the office.

" What took you so long bro?" He looked at me with his curious puppy dog eyes. I felt my eye twitch.

"Uh. I had to go to the bathroom." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh. Okay. Well who do you have first?" He grabbed my schedule, more like snatched it. He exclaimed and started doing the butterfly in his excitement. Thank God no one was out to see this. Actually I can't talk look what I just did.

" We have first together." He smiled goofily before grabbing my arm and running towards another... staircase.

_Seriously! Fuck my life!_


	3. The girl and the sketchpad

**Thanks for the reviews. You make me want to continue writing this RoxasxNamine story!:) If you all didn't notice, Roxas is a little unlucky soul but very soon he will become VERY lucky. If you get what I mean. hahaha :D. Antyways enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

The girl and the sketchpad

Sora and I stared at our first period door sign. Mr. Oz Health. _How Fun._ I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Um Sora?" I looked at my brother to find him staring in the door in disgust. Sometimes I swear my brother is still in kingdergarden. He's so immature sometimes.

" Why do I need to learn about my body. Doesn't this school understand we totally know how to use it." I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's stupidity.

"Sora that is exactly _why_ we need Health." Sora pouted. I was going for the door to open it until it opened itself and hit me in my face.

_Really? Am I going to have this bad luck all day today? Because if I do..._

A guy walked out with small black glasses and pink hair?

"I just really have to pee Mr. Oz. I swear." The guy spotted me holding my nose squatted down on the floor with Sora hovering over me trying to see if my nose was okay. I felt like blood was going to gush out of it in any moment. The pink haired teen stared at me with a confused look.

"Er... if you do not mind me asking kids. But why are _you_ on the floor." He said pointing straight at me.

"And who are _you_?" He said pointing to formed at the sides of my eyes as I acknowleged the figure to the side of me still holding my nose for dear life.

"Uh... m-my name's Roxas a-and this is Sora. My brother." He looked at us strangely.

"okay you answered one part of the question. Now why are you on the floor holding your nose."

Sora glared at the guy.

"You hit him in the face with the door moron!" At that I suppose the teacher, Mr. Oz overheard or little meeting. He came out looking like Santa Claus with a unibrow.

"Oh my. Son are you okay. Do you need to go to the nurse? Here let me help you."

The male picked me up, crushing me in the process, and took me inside the room. I now felt like gagging. Sora already looked sick. The only times my brother and I share the same brain.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome the Hikari twins." Mr. Oz looked back to see my brother slowly trying not to get touched by this guy. As I layed utterly frozen in this guys arms he reeked of old milk and eggs. It was really hard no to vomit. The pink haired guy was gone when my brother stood finally inside the class. Mr. Oz finally put me on my feet before grabbing my shoulders. He was trying to inspect my nose.

"I'm fine. I swear." The air around me was so thick. _Sora as your younger brother you should be trying to protect me from this... thing. _Mr. Oz smiled and then turned me to the class.

"Okay then. Say your names to this amazing population of boys and girls." I shuddered. _He's still touching me! Did you ever hear about personal space dude?_

"I'm...uh... Roxas Hikari." I coughed. Sora stared at me as he said his name

"And I'm Sora."

A hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Tilmitt?" Mr. Oz breath reeked of fish. _Ew. Make this quick Miss Tilmitt._

"What if he told me he wanted me? How could I ever tell him he can't do me? He's too fine to be told NO!" She threw her hands up in the air. I felt my mouth fall open. My cheeks burned. Mr. Oz looked ghostly. And Sora. He was laughing. He whispered in my ear, still making sure he didn't touch Mr. Oz. I hadn't even noticed he moved closer to me.

"Looks like you made a new fangirl Roxxy."

* * *

I walked around the third floor for about ten minutes. I was trying to find my second period, which I didn't have with Sora. _I wonder if he's having so much trouble? _People kept bumping into me as I strived to find room 3F43. They said some pretty harsh things but I ignored them stepping to the side near some lockers as the student population rushed to their phone rang. The song that came on made me almost scream. People who were around looked at me funny. I laughed awkwardly at them. They just walked away.

"I'm bringing sexy back."

_Freaking Vanitas stop touching my phone!_

I hurried up and answered the customized Samsung S IV

"Hello?" I said through my teeth.

" Damn Rox, you sound pissed. School's that bad."

There was absolutely no way I was telling my badass brother the events of today.

" No. I'm just pissed that you can't keep your hands on your own shit" I seethed. The other line went quiet.

"Here I am trying to shed some light for my little brother, and here he is being a brat. I have never been so-"

"What do you want?" I alked around the corner. _Okay this place is starting to look the same._

"Well. You know that new guitar Dad got you?" I took the phone off my ear and stared at it confused.

"Uh. Yeah."

" It broke somehow that was not because of me... Love you Rox. Bye. Have a good day at school!"

"Vanitas!" the phone clicked. _Always messing with something that's not his! _I looked up with a very mad expression to see the blonde girl with the sketchpad staring at me.

"... Shouldn't you be in class?" I looked around. Wow everyone was out of the hallways. I looked back at her. She wore a white tank top and a black plaid mini skirt showing off those milky legs. _Those milky legs that got you in trouble._

"Shouldn't you?" She looked shocked that I said that to her. I inhaled then exhaled deeply. My heart was starting to pound.

"Look. I'm sorry that I did that to you okay. It was not intentional."

She smiled.

"My name is Namine. Namine Strife. My boyfriend is Riku Jenova. He will like to talk to you. What do you have next?" She tilted her head to the side. My eye twitched. I looked at my schedule.

"Um. Mr. Mitch?"

"Really I have him too. So does my boyfriend." She smiled at me again. My heart was melting. But I have a feeling I won't be whole after this period.

"He coaches P.E. Follow me." She walked past me, hips swaying and all.

_I'm so dead._

I followed Namine to my death.


	4. Riku: The blackout

**So let me start off by saying thank you for the reviews. Here are some shout outs:**

**Nightmare Master: Thank you for the contructive criticism. I really appreciate it and will make sure that I work on that aspect for my work. :D Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

**Skyscraper15: Thank you so much! Also thanks for all the reviews you took the time to write to me! I took your advice to listen to music as I wrote this chapter by the way hahah :).**

**Okay so I was almost done and then my computer died before I could save it so I had to redo all my work what a pain. Just to let you know this chapter was harder because I had to make it a little on the dark side and not on the humorous side. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Riku: The Blackout

The silver haired boy smiled at me maliciously holding the red ball in his hands, you know the ball you use for dodgeball which we were playing right now. I looked behind me to see his close friend, a red head with tear drop tattoos under both eyes smirking. They bothed looked like they wanted to kill me. I looked at the other boys that were in my team a few minutes before I was the only one inside the square and not out. They were all holding some part of their limbs in pain. Apparently, today was to be the boys' game of dodgeball today and tomorrow the girls, so all the boys wouldn't have to change for P.E tomorrow.

_Too bad I wouldn't be alive tomorrow. _

I looked towards the bleachers. Namine and her girlfriends all huddled together with the same malicious smiles as the two boys.

_They are enjoying this aren't they. _

I turned back to Riku and smiled. He sneered before chucking the ball at my head. Unfortuantely for both the teen boys I ducked. The ball hit them both in the face with a horrible smacking sound. I jumped back up and paniced a little.

_I'm so dead._

"RIKU!" Namine ran to the side of her boyfriend. Soon after a blonde with her bang sticking up ran to the red head.

"Axel! Babe. Wake up."

Both the girls directed their glares to me. Coach Mitch clapped.

"Good game mon. You beat mi best players." He laughed obnoxiously. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, students go get changed. The bell's 'bout ta ring, and I needa call di nurse ta come pick up di mess." He looked down at Riku and Axel and their little girlfriends.

I dashed to the boys locker room not bothering to make sure my action didn't kill those two.

* * *

The two were not in my third period. Thank Goodness. And there was no sign of silver red or blonde hair in my fourth either. It was now fifth and it was my lunch that I happened to have with Sora too if I remember correctly. I made my way to the cafeteria ovehearing some of the kids around me.

"Yeah I heard he got bold and tested Riku and Axel. He pretty much did them in. Embarassing the both of them by making them blackout during second period."

" Oh my gosh that's that new bad boy. I heard he slaughtered Riku in P.E today."

I turned around and looked at the teens confused.

_Shit. _

I pushed inside the cafeteria and ran into a pink haired guy. The same guy this morning. He turned around angrily but then his expression changed to an unreadable one.

"Sorry man I didn't-"

"Naw. My bad. I was in your way." He moved to the side. I began to walk past them.

"Isn't that the kid that beat Axel and Riku Marluxia."

"Shut up Demyx, we don't want him lashing out at us. And plus his ass is going to be theirs soon enough. Axel just texted me saying the nurse let them out."

I turned back around to Marluxia and the one I was guessing was Demyx. My heart was accelerating. It was painful in my chest.

"What are you two talking about? I just ducked. It was an accident. You don't think they want to kill me right?" Both boys looked scared then ran to a table far away from me.

_what the heck?_

I looked behind me. A silver haired teen with a certain blonde strode in the other cafeteria doors holding hands. Axel had his arm thrown over his girl's shoulders. A red haired chick came in rather close with... Sora. I could hear my brother's voice from across the room.

"Really? This person had the guts to do that?"

I ran out the cafeteria leaning up against the wall. I rested my head on the wall and closed my eyes remembering second period.

_Namine walked me into class and Mr. Mitch who was holding a clipboard stared at the both of us._

_"Who you be mon."_

_I looked at Namine. She smiled again, only this time it was more mysterious before she nodded and walked up the bleachers. I looked back at the teacher._

_"Roxas Hikari sir."_

_The guy was super muscular. Well most black men I've run into look like body builders. He wore a headband and had his dreds tied back with a rubber band." He smiled._

_"Like di respect mon. Go 'head an' take a seat."_

_He told all of us the game plan for the week then sent the boys off to get dressed. I had spotted Namine and she waved and smiled. Her smile was not one to make me feel happy. It was actually making me feel... scared._

_We all came out dressed in black basketball shorts and grey muscle shirts or t-shirts. School dress code. I wore the grey muscle. I noticed Riku and Axel did the same. They both made me look scrawny and I had acceptable muscle Mitch as he told me he wants to be called, smirked when we came out._

_"We be playin' dodgeball. Roxas. You be capt'n one. Riku. Take capt'n two." Coach Mitch smiled at me. I shyly smiled back. I think he likes me. Probably figured I'm pretty athletic. I mean not to toot my own horn but. Toot toot! _

_The game began and I caught all the balls Riku threw at me. Dodged all the ones Axel aimed towards me. Funny how I'm clumsy when just walking but running for track I can be invincible. Soon it was just me. I was actually having fun. I stopped thinking about them wanting to kill me for checking out Riku's girl._

Flashback end.

The bell rang. The last class before schools end. I solemnly walked to my last period alone. Sora had this class with me too, but he was no where to be found. Nor did I want to see him right now. Not with them around.

* * *

I opened the door to see Sora and the teacher in the front of the class.

"Okay. Class. Sora has joined us in our adventure into creativity." She smiled and then went to her roster. She looked at my brother.

"Sora, did you happen to see your brother on the way here. He's in this class too." Sora shook his head. I slowly walked all the way in the door. I faked a smile so I wouldn't look so scared.

"I'm here Ms. Gainsborough." She looked up. Her green eyes sparkled. She had on a pink summer dress on and the same colored bow was tied neatly in her light brown hair.

"Welcome. Our other Hikari. Why don't you tell the class your passion for drawing."

I looked towards the class and saw silver, red and blonde. My voice caught in my throat. The aquamarine eyes glared at he wore a pleasant smile. His hand slowly went across his neck in a 'slitting his throat motion.'

Time seemed to stop. My breathing became shallower. I felt as if I was being suffocated by a trash bag. My eyes became heavy. Then as soon as it happened. Everything became dark.

_Riku was going to have me._


	5. Lost and Found

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You people are all amazing. So this Chapter is a little more on the light side. You get to see what's up with Roxas :D. Thank Goodness. You won't have to live with that horrible "gang" Riku 'runs' much longer. So don't worry. Anyway here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Lost and Found

I opened my eyes to the white walls of my room. My head was throbbing and the image of Riku was still plastered in my head. Unfortunately. My breathing hitched a little and I could feel saliva building up in my mouth._Not a good sign._ I jumped off my bed and darted to my bathroom and threw up my insides.

_It was your first day of school. You made enemies on top of your first enemy, and now you're so scared that you are vomiting. Nice Roxas. So much for starting anew._

I felt a presence at my door and turned my head to see Sora. His facial expression was unreadable. _That's not good either... _I wiped my mouth and tried to smile. It was more of a wince. Sora looked down at my black fuzzy rug.

"Hey bro."

"... Rox, remember how Mum told us to make this move the best we could before we actually got in the car."

I stared at him blankly. He seemed to be fighting with something.

"Uh. yeah?" He laughed sourly.

"Well you're not doing a good job. It was the first day Rox. I get it though. You miss your friends. They understood you. We've known them since we were in sixth grade, but that doesn't mean you automatically make enemies. Or hinder yourself..."

He said the last part quieter than the rest.I sucked in air too quickly and started coughing. He thinks I purposely wanted to piss of Riku. Seriously?Some brother I have. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I walked out. He followed me.

"Get out."

"Rox."

I threw my backpack at his face. He dodged it.

_Kind of like I dodged death today just to let you know. You wouldn't even care if I told you. You probably wouldn't listen anyway. You'd much rather listen to your new best buds._

"NOW!" Sora's eyes looked pained as he slowly walked away from me.

My door closed lightly.

_He thinks he's doing me a favor. Psh. Jerk._

I threw myself on my bed and screamed into the pillow.

* * *

The light that emitted from my window had disapeared about two hours ago. I just layed on my bed holding a picture of me and my best friend Hayner. We had just made the cut for the struggle team. My favorite sport. That is before the tragedy. One reason Mum and Dad had us move. Maybe starting anew was my fault.

_Stop it. This was not your fault. Sora's just mad._

"But why is he so pissed at what I do now?"

_Because nothing about you is healthy. He's trying to watch your back._

I instantly felt guilty. That's exactly what Sora was doing. I was being a brat about it. I sighed then heard a rock bang against my window breaking me out of my trance.

"What the" I said as I walked to it. I pulled up the window staring out in the dark blindly. I rubbed my eyes attempting to see through the thickness of the night's clutches to no avail.

"Who's out there."

"Me."

I looked down to see Namine shivering from the cold. For Destiny Islands to be an island and mostly warm. Tonight sure was cold. It's like the weather was taking on to how I felt. Cold and lost.

"... What do you want."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it.

"My friends are having a bon fire. Wanna come?"

I blinked. Didn't this girl glare at me earlier? Pretty sure she did. Why is she giving me mixed messages? It's like she wants to be my friend but then decides against it.

"No"

I was about to close my window when she shouted again.

"You're brother's there." I stared at her with a blank face.

"So?"

"... I just thought maybe... Look. That was really wrong of me okay. I shouldn't have had Riku attempt to scare you just because I wasn't watching where I was going. It's not like you lifted my dress up yourself." She looked up at me.

_Those damn eyes. Big and blue and innocent. I swear she's not innocent though. Her eyes remind me of my ex. Only her eyes were she was just a joke. A faker. Is Namine the same way? Seems like it._

"Why should I go with you. How do I know you're not trying to set me up?"

She threw her hands up in agravation.

_She's cute when she's mad._

"I'm not! Your brother is going to be there. Why would I have my crew team up on you with him around?"

"If you hadn't notice my and Sora's relationship isn't all sweet... " I sighed a little irriatedly. I pinched my nose.

"I'll be down in a sec."

I closed my window, but not before seeing the smile that plastered on her face. It was one similar to the one when she helped me out from my pickle this morning. It made me feel warm. I grabbed my black hoodie and cell phone. I noticed there was a text from Hayner. I looked at it as I walked down the stairs towards my front door.

_From Hayner_

_4:15 pm_

_Yo Bro text me! Olette wants to know how your first day was. Pence wants to know if you made any new friends. And I want to know your still alive haha._

I looked at the clock. 7:35.  
_Damn_

_To Hayner_

_From Roxas_

_7:36 pm_

_Sorry dude. i fell asleep. I'm still very much alive thank you. Tell Lette it was OK. Tell Pence I think I did. I miss you guys._

I opened the door.

_Where was Mum, Dad, Vanni and Ven?_

Namine stood there with that same smile across her face. I locked my door and looked at her expecting her to show me the way to the bon fire. She just stood there. It looked like she was studying me.

"Are you checking me out or something?"

She blinked and a cute red tint stained her cheeks.

"N-no! why would you think that." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well five minutes have passed and all you've done is stare at me sheepishly."

The red tint bled deeper.

* * *

We were walking towards a place with a whole bunch of pine trees. I looked at Namine catching her looking at me. She quickly looked away.

_What was wrong with this girl!_

"Um. Roxas. I'm really sorry for scaring you like that."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I started heaving. I could feel the anger boiling up in me. I couldn't stop it like always. How'd she know I was scared?

"He TOLD didn't he!"

I mustv'e shocked her for a minute becasue she stood there just looking at me stupid.

"Ro- Roxas we were all concerned. It was supposed to just scare you a little bit. We didn't know we were going to have such a big affect on you. Riku worried that he seriously hurt you or something by how you blacked out in Art class. He helped Sora take you to the office and waited until Ventus came and got you. Riku's not even my boyfriend..."

I felt the tears come unwelcomely to my sky blue eyes. I glared at the blonde goddess in front of me. I don't care if my mind has taking a liking to her.

_You can't trust her either._

"So it was all a fucking JOKE!"

She made a small 'eep' noise. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Someone was calling me. I swallowed my saliva and looked at it. I felt sick to my stomache.

_Hayner. Answer it. He'll help cool you down._

I ignored Namine and took the phone call.

"... Yo" My voice cracked. He was going to know something was up.

" Roxas? Rox is everything alright?"

"I'm... fine. Just got scared for a minute."

"What are you doing to get scared!" I winced from Hayner yelling into the phone. I looked down. This was like deja vu. Hayner shouting at me and me looking down. This happened right after...

"Not-Nothing."

"Roxas you know I... I told Pence and Lette what you said. They were estatic to hear from you."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah... Look I gotta go. I'll call promise me you'll be careful bro." I nodded my head like he could see me.

"yeah."

"Later."

Namine stared at me with worried eyes. I put my cell away and decided to start walking back.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked at her.

"We really want to make it up to you. Please?" I rolled my eyes. I walked past her and heard her breathe out in relief.

* * *

As we walked up to the group Axel ran over and tripped over a log smacking straight into me. I felt my lips brush against his. My eyes widened. Namine made an 'oh' sound. The red head and I stood shocked, lips still locked on one another.

_I am kissing a... a MAN!_

I pulled off coughing. Axel grabbed his stomache and started running in circles. His girlfriend made her way towards him rather pissed. I saw her punch him in the face. He was holding his head in pain.

_She must hit hard._

Everyone else made their way towards me. Riku and Namine helped me up. I felt a little queasy.

"Sorry about my Brother." A red headed girl said with a disgusted look on her face. Sora was standing right next to her. He was trying to surpress a laugh. I could tell.

_Fucking Jerk!_

Sora was out on the sand rolling and cracking up.

"N-never i-in m-m-my life did I th-think my br-brother wo-would kiss a MAN!" I felt my lips twitch and my cheeks were getting warm. Namine held onto my arm and was trying to hide her melodic giggle. Riku smiled brightly at me. There were seven faces now staring at me. All of them held genuine smiles. There was Tilmitt I believe her name was, the red headed girl, Axel, his blonde chick, Sora, Riku and Namine. We all walked closer to the fire that the boys had started before I showed up. They wouldn't stop saying sorry. Sora stood with a hurt expression on his face. Guilt hit me again.

_Nice going. You actually hurt the one person here that does care for you._

I walked over to him and hugged him. I heard 'awws' behind me. Really? These people are funny. I let go and looked down.

"Sorry. I'll try harder okay." Sora smiled goofily.

"Okay! Starting now you're going to have fun with us tonight! No exception."

Just as he said that a fire ball (Axel) ran past us with his girl in his arms and jumped in the ocean. She let out an ear piercing scream.

"Axel!"

"Sorry Larxy baby! I had too!"

We all laughed at the two.

_Maybe Sora was right. Destiny Islands could be a place of dreams..._


	6. Awkward Situation

**Yay I'm on chapter six and I have recieved 7 reviews. For my first published story, that's pretty good. :D. Thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read this by the way!**

**Shoutout:**

**Vexor V. Akuma: Thank you so much for all that you have done for me! You make me want to continue writing this story. :D **

**Skyscraper15: I am so glad you are enjoying it! That makes me happy. :D BTW, thanks for favoriting this I felt my heart stop then restart at a faster pace. Hahaha**

**Antyways because I forgot to do this in the other chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdm Hearts. If I did trust me I would not be writing this fanfiction. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Awkward Situation

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face reminiscing on last nights events.

_Riku, Selphie(as I learned her name was), Sora, Kairi(learned her's too), Axel, Larxene, Namine and I had all jumped in the water. It was freezing as hell but we were having too much fun to care. We ate marshmellows and joked around until midnight. Namine couldn't keep her eyes off of me, or stay away from me for that matter. We were so close one would think we were glued to one another... When Sora and I finally went home Ventus was waiting with an irritated look on his face. To say the least he chewed off our heads, but we didn't care. We went to bed laughing and crying._

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I needed to look good.

_For Namine..._

I blinked and I felt butterflies clutter in my stomache. I just moved here. Had a talk with this girl and her underwear. Was scared shitless by her fake boyfriend who turned out to be her cousin. And then had the time of my life with her. I was crushing, I'll admit it.

"Roxas be ready in thirty minutes!" Vanitas yelled.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you and Sor to school today."

"Oh okay... Yo Vanni?"

".. What up?"

He walked to my door with a confused expression. What possed my brother to dye his hair and get fucking golden contacts? He looks like a damn serial killer. I tried my best to look sinister. I failed, but my words helped the effect.

"You still owe me my guitar asshole. Don't think that I forgot." I smiled sweetly. Vanitas's jaw dropped. I put on my black tank top button up shirt and walked past him. I patted his chin. I spoke to him like I did when I was two and he was three going on four.

"Big bwotha, you gonna catch flies." I left my room laughing like a hyena.

_Maybe I am related to these guys._

I remembered when I yelled at my family claiming there was no way I was their brother or child. I don't have many good memories.

_Except for last night..._

Sora jumped behind me without my knowledge and whipped me with his tank top shirt.

"Good Morning lover boy. Don't think I didn't notice you and Namine became cuddle buddies."

I felt my face get hot.

"Wh-what are you talking about." Sora smiled maliciously.

"Roxxy and Nami sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K... What the fuck man?" I looked at Sora with a blush and shocked facial expression.

"What?"

"No. Not you. Ven." I turned around and saw Ven in a towel with a lollipop in his mouth. Vanitas walked out my room recovering from our little session drinking a pepsi. He chocked on it and gagged.

"Ven put your shirt back on!" Vanitas screamed.

"Ain't nobody wanna see that!" Sora yelled.

"... Ven put some pants on." I stared at my usual conservative brother. I guess he's finally come around. I won't miss the 'mother-like figure of himself, but by the looks of things I won't like this Ven either. All three of us walked by him in disgust.

"Hey I have a date today with this one girl in my Physics class alright. And you all know I am sexy."

_...Ventus Akio Hikari has a date? That's new. He always claimed that he was into his studies and that a female would just hinder him. When he told us that, Vanitas and Sora called him gay. I started believing it too. Hm. Guess he's not..._

"Yes my little man is." Mum said walking past him with her laundry kissing him on his forehead. He dropped the sucker and whined at her as she walked downstairs with us.

"Mommy!" She just laughed. Vanitas snickered and Sora started mocking Ventus.

"Mommy!" I laughed at my twin's impersonation of Ven. It was spot on.

_About time I'm not the one getting picked on._

"Boys there's some breakfast in the kitchen." She pecked us all on our cheeks with my favorite smile.

"Thanks Mum!" We all rushed downstairs as did Ven only he now wore a v-neck, some khaki shorts and converse.

* * *

"When did Dad get you that?" Sora pointed to the 2013 Black Bentley that was in our parkway.

"It's an early birthday present" He smirked.

"Now get in or I'm leaving you."

_That's right tomorrow is Van's birthday. I should probably go pick him up something. He's finally going to be legal... That may actually become a problem for all of us._

* * *

Us, Hikari brothers looked fresh pulling up to DHA if I do say myself. We all wore black sunglasses like bosses. For the first time in my life I felt really confident in myself sitting in my older brother's car. That is until I fell out. Vanitas parked in front of the school and all eyes were on us. Sora got out pulling his shades to the bridge of his nose sending a winner's smile to a group of girls to the right. They all screamed, one even fainted. Then I had to get out. I stepped out with swag just emitting from my veins and my left shoe got caught on the curb. I landed straight on my face. It felt as if I was in a movie and everything was going slow mo until my face made contact with the concrete. The kids around began to laugh.

_Yeah maybe if I didn't think about the word 'swag' I would be standing upright and not laying on my face for comfort... Again being the new kid trying to act cool NEVER works for me._

All the kids continued to laugh at me as they entered DHA.

"Smooth."

I got up on my feet slowly wincing and shot a glare at Vanitas.

"Shut. Up!"

"Why? I'm not the one that just landed on my fucking face in front of the whole schools' population."

Sora helped brush me off. I saw Namine and the group coming our way. She had her head tilted to the side and the cutest smile on her face.

"Roxas?" She poked my arm. I blinked and blushed.

_She saw that didn't she. V's right. Smooth Roxas. Just smooth._

"Did you take a tumble like you did yesterday?"

I heard Vanitas snicker.

"You fell yesterday too. Aye. Roku. Imma write a book about you and call it 'Diary of Roxas a Wimpy Kid' " Vanitas started laughing and banging the car. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Hahah that's so hilarious Van. We should start calling you Curella de Van because you seem to only care about the selling of your fellow puppies." Sora's eyes narrowed. I do not like an angry Sora, he's scarier than Vanitas and trust me that's pretty hard to conquer.

Vanitas stopped laughing.

"Eww she's hideous! At least let me be called King!" And with that he jumped in his car and sped off. I looked towards my friends and we all broke out in a fit of laughters walking inside our school.

* * *

I tapped my pencil on my desk wanting to kill myself. I looked to the right to see my brother holding his head in horror. Today, Mr. Oz, smells and all, decided to teach the junior population about sex.

_How Fun._

"Now boys. I know you want reputations about yourselves and the girls spread amongst your homies to make you look like the macho man." Mr. Oz said throwing up gang signs in front of his desk. The room went dead quiet. You know the really awkward moments when all of a sudden you can hear the chirp of a cricket though it's not relly there. I felt a piece of paper hit my arm. I looked down at it, and picked it. In Sora's horrible writing:

I highly doubt this man knows what it feels to be the 'macho man' amongst his homeboys. Nonetheless the fool probably is the 40 year old virgin no joke.

I had to bite my lip to keep from dying from laughter. I wrote back.

I know right. Why is he even trying to teach us this. No one's going to listen to him especially looking the way he does. And you give him 40? I say more like the 57 year old virgin.

I threw it at my brother. I saw him eyeing Mr. Oz like a hawk making sure he didn't get caught. However my brother still does not get the whole sneaky aspect because when he read it, he began hysterically laughing.

"Mr Hikari is there something you wish to share with us?" I looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Um... I didn't say anything." I smiled as the other students began to try and subdue their giggles. He looked a little embarrassed.

"So now we have the class clowns do we. Principle's office_ both_ of you."

"Aww man!" Sora exclaimed with a pout before getting up with me soon following. Mr. Oz smiled in triumph.

* * *

We walked the halls looking highly pissed.

"It's all your fault." I mumured.

"Well you didn't have to reply."

I thought about that for a minute.

"Whenever you do that I _always_ reply." I glared at my brother. He was doing some strange dance.

"Okay. Okay. It was my fault, but I gotta go take a piss, come with me." He whinned.

"Why would I go with you to the bath-" Sora grabbed my arm and ran to the nearest restroom.

* * *

Sora was washing his hands as I leaned against a bathroom stall. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"So..."

I stared at him like an idiot. A little curious where this conversation wa going to lead hopped up on the bathroom sink.

_ he not know about being sanitary. This is a high school's bathroom. _

"So... what?"

"Tell your big brother all the things you want to do with Nami." I coughed on air.

"Wha-WHAT! What do you possibly mean by that?" I'm not liking where this conversation is going.

"Aww c'mon Roxxy I know you want to just grab her and touch her and do all sorts of naughty things to her. Tell me what you wanna do and I'll give you some advice on how to perform it."

My jaw dropped. Talk about an awkward conversation with your twin brother. I felt myself blush.

_Damn!_

"Sora, I would never-"

"Do you want to do a 69 or the candycane... well actually that's pretty disgusting." Sora held his chin as if he was thinking.

I imagined Namine naked in front of me swaying her hips to her own beat moaning my name.

_Oh no. Not again._

Going back to reality, I heard Sora cracking up on the floor. I looked down to meet my little friend Roxas Jr. My whole face looked like Axel's hair. Tomato red.

"Sora!" I whinned. I ran out of the boy's bathroom.

_Wait why did I run OUT! Thank God no one is out here._

"Roxas?" I heard Namine's sweet voice fill my ear. God she was intoxicating.

_Wait a minute._

I stared at her in horror. Her face was looking directly at my bulge. A few seconds later she looked up at my face shocked at first then her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Did you just get a boner from me saying your NAME!"

"N-n-n-NO! It's jus-just that Sor-"

I heard that damn warrior yell again and knew at once that I was about to fill immense pain. Namine kicked even harder this time before storming off towards her classroom. Just then Sora walked out to see me crying and holding my dick for dear life. It felt like it was going to fall off.

_Who the HELL taught this girl how to kick so hard!_

"Dude, did you just-" Sora looked at the storming figure seeing blonde and instantly knew who it was.

"Namine kicked you again? AGAIN! BRO!" Sora fell to the floor laughing again as I stayed on my knees in pain.

_Why? Why me! Why can't these sort of things happen to Sora, or Ventus, or even Vanitas? Why do I always I have to enter awkward situations like this? Why do I have to feel the pain!?_


	7. Realization

**Okay so this Chapter was kind of hard to write. Like seriously. I had so much trouble with it and it ended up being my shortest chapter. Wonderful...(insert thick sarcasm).**

**Antyways as always my shoutouts:**

**Skyscraper15: I'm so glad you liked Chapter 6. That was totally my favorite part, that and when Sora called his brother Cruella de Van! Hahaha. **

**So, people keep reviewing because these next four chapters are something you won't expect. I promise you that.**

**P.S: sorry this chapter is the complete opposite from Chapter 6 it had to get all serious and stuff.**

Realization

"Thanks a lot Sora!" I stormed in the house swinging my backpack to the side near the couch. Sora shuffled in mimicking me.

"What?" He threw his hands up in aggravation. I turned around with a deadly look on my face. He put his hands up in defense. As if that was going to stop me from hitting him.

"What? WHAT! Namine no longer speaks to me that's WHAT!" I made fists so hard you could see the white of my knuckels. Dad came in behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey? What's going on here?" He looked at my brother and I with both a confused and concered expression.

"Sora made this girl that I think is gorgeous stop talking to me!" I pointed my finger at Sora as Sora put down his hands. Dad looked at Sora.

"Mind explaining how that happened Sora? And Rox. What girl?"

"Well he got a boner and she saw it and whooped his ass and then he got mad at me because she wouldn't say a word to him. Her name is Namine." Dad looked between me and Sora.

"First of all how did Roxas get the boner?" My dad coughed a little. Pretty sure he was trying to hide his smile. Sora and I blushed.

"Uh... uh... I-I-I do-don't re- re- remember." Sora laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head. Dad shook his head in disbelief.

" Right, Anyway,is this the girl that you encountered our first night here Rox?" I sighed and nodded. Dad let out a laugh and then he grunted. His facial expression went soft.

" Rox...not to burst your bubble. But, don't you think you're moving too fast kid. I mean the same thing happened with you and Fuu if I do recall." It was true. I had been quite a perv with Fuu and she punched me. That happened about twice in one week, like Namine kicking me. I had a black eye for about a week.

_That relationship ended with blood everywhere and- She was just messing with my head. She never loved me. I was just her play thing. But I loved her. It wasn't fair!_

I hadn't even realized I ran upstairs to my bedroom until I slammed my door. Tears cascaded down my tanned face. I fell on my bed.

* * *

I felt a hand lightly shake me. I hit it away.

"Go away."

"Sora told me to tell you that Namine is here."

I got up lazily but quickly.

_She was!_

I wiped the sleep away from my eyes and looked at Vanitas and a girl beside him. She had black hair and bright blue eyes with pinkish rose colored lips. She wore a black tank top and a jean mini skirt. She kind of reminded me of Kairi. Vanitas threw my phone at me.

"Hayner called... and someone else. Did you give her your number?" I looked at Vanitas confused.

"What?" He spoke again.

"Did you give her your number." I stared at my brother in shock. How did she get my number? And he honestly didn't believe I would do he? With Fuu, came immense pain. Physically and mentally.

"No..." Vanitas just nodded then grabbed the girl next to him by her arm lightly.

"C'mon Xion we need to finish this project." The girl looked at him then me. She waved before turning to Vanitas.

"Okay Vans."

I looked at my phone. She called.

_Maybe she wants me back... NO!_

I picked it up and redialed the number. I walked to my bedroom bathroom. I find it very odd that there is a window in there. The phone rang three times. I was about to hang up when her voice answered.

"...Roxas?" My heart and head was pounding.

"F-Fuu, why. What did you need?"

The other line went dead for a long time before she answered.

"Look out your window." I looked at my phone confused.

_Why?_

I did what I was told and looked out my bathroom window. What I saw made me drop my she stood in a blue tank top and white knickers. Alongside her was her buddy Rai and the male that got me into this whole mess. Seifer. His eyes locked on mine and he smirked maliciously. He pulled his hand from out of his pocket exposing a silver...gun is what it looked to me. My mind was racing and I started screaming. I saw all of them smiling and laughing at me. I stepped backward trying to get away and slipped on my rug. My head came into contact with my sink and I could feel the blood gush out from the wound. I lost air and my eyes widened. They began to roll to the back of my head as I lost consciousness. I heard footsteps run into my room. I saw a brunt, blonde, black, red and sliver as my eyes shut. I could hear the panic in Ventus's voice. At least I think it was Ven.

"Vanitas call 911. Sora go get !"

_They found me. It's only been three days here. How could they have possibly found me... Oh no. HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE!_


	8. Joking Speaker: Vengence

**Yay! I'm so glad everyone is liking the story. I got two favorites and that's awesome considering this is my first story. My life is pretty good so far!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Vexor V. Akuma: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And don't worry Roxas will find some solace soon enough. :)**

**Skyscraper15****: I know right. That was intense. But don't worry they will pay for what they've done soon enough. Making our Roxas hurt himself so. Tsk Tsk Tsk. :D**

**Enoy Cahpter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. How sad...**

Joking Speakers: Vengence

_I ran up to Fuu, slightly panting, from my random sprint across Twilight High's huge football field. Everyone else that were up in the stands were yelling and screaming. My football jersey had my lucky number 13 on it. She smiled at me and my heart melted._

_"Good game babe." _

_I smirked at my girlfriend before grabbing her suddenly by the waist. A light shade of pink tainted her pale skin. _

_"Rox-Roxas?" Fuu was never one to say more than a couple of words at a time. Maybe that's why I found her attractive. She knew when and when not to talk. Unlike Rikku. I kissed her passionately letting our tongues dance. She moaned into the kiss then pulled back. She looked around slightly embarrassed._

_"Not here." She hissed. My smirk grew wider._

_"Aww. Is my girl feeling exposed?" _

_This wasn't the first time I almost couldn't help myself with Fuu. She is so damn intoxicating. Hell! Our first time was at the usual spot... Seifer and Rai strode up to us as I breathed in Fuu's scent. She let out a small gasp._

_"You two finished?"_

_"Yeah what Seifer said ya know. You two finished?" _

_I turned around to look at my fellow teammate. I coughed a little on the irritated side. This guy did not like me every since I came to town. And he never ceased to express it. I mean it's not my fault I am an athlete... _

_I glared at him._

_"Whadda want Seifer."_

_"My friend back." He said this with venom in his mouth. Fuu lightly pushed me away to walk with Seifer. I gritted my teeth. Damn him. Vanitas strolled up to me with his crutches and gave me a high five._

_"Nice throw man!" I smiled. Vanitas ruffled my hair. _

_"You made those juniors and seniors look like shit." He smiled at me._

_"Hey, if you were in the game you wouldv'e made me looke like shit." Vanitas laughed._

_Mum came by and gave me a huge kiss on my cheek._

_"Look it my little sophomore shining brighter than the stars." She clapsed her hands together in glee. Mum had no idea what just happened did she? I laughed, but my eyes wandered to Fuu. She was rather close to Seifer..._

_Dad, Ven and Sora walked up and Sora did our handshake._

_"Bro! You were wicked."_

_Ven pushed up his glasses. _

_"Yeah, you were alright."_

_"Alright,ALRIGHT! Ven give your brother his props he was amazing. I mean I knew you could play, but Rox you looked better than me out there." Ven, Sora, Van, Mum, and I laughed at Dad._

_"Thanks Dad."_

_"Sorry to interupt." All eyes fell to my girlfriend. She smiled faintly moving her light steel blue hair. Damn she was gorgeous._

_"May Roxas hang out?"_

_My parents looked at one another. Mum smiled at Fuu._

_"I don't see why not?"_

* * *

_I held Fuu's hand as we made our way to Seifer's party. I felt so happy... that I was with her, not really because I was going to see Seifer again. She walked kind of briskly._

_"Hey. Bay? Slow down. My brothers are coming you know that."_

_She looked towards me with a cold stare. That was weird._

_"I know." She spat at me._

_I continued to walk with her, but I stayed quiet and looked at her with a confused expression. Does she not like them? Maybe I shouldn't have said they could roll..._

_She opened the door and black lights were everywhere. I mean I know the dude's parents have money, but their damn house looked like a club._

_"How-"_

_"Follow me."_

_Fuu pulled me to the back of the house. I turned to see my brothers walk in. Ven had a very irritated look on his face. Sora held Olette's hand with Pence and Hayner right behind them. I was reliefed to see those three. I didn't get to see them at the game. I turned back to Fuu._

_"Hey, slow down. I wanna dance." Fuu turned to me and kissed me deeply._

_"Let's do something else." She smiled wickedly. This was not a smile I recognized. I stared at her speechless._

_"Like what?"_

_We made it outside. She pulled me to a bunch of trees that Seifer had in his backyard. We went through them and there was a huge rock that Seifer sat upon. Rai was standing next to the stream with his arms crossed. I looked at her super confused now._

_"What the hell is going on Fuu" Seifer laughed. He jumped off the rock._

_"What the hell is going on Fuu. Haha. Rai grab his ass."_

_Rai came closer to me as Fuu walked to Seifer. She allowed him to put his disgusting hands on her and then his mouth followed. I felt sickened at the scene. Why was my girl kissing him? Rai grabbed my arm and yanked me harshly._

_"Hey! What the fuck man. That hurts." I gritted my teeth and glared at him fiercely. _

_Seifer strolled up to me._

_"You scared blondie?" I scoffed._

_"Fuck no." I spat in his face. Seifer wiped it off._

_"Aye. Lil man you better respect Siefer ya know. He's the god. ya know." Rai said to me._

_"Yeah. A god." Fuu stood with her arms crossed. I instantly realized what was going on. _

_"Shit." Siefer smirked maliciously._

_"So now you get it do you. Too late." I felt a pain in my stomache as he stuck something in. My eyes widened. I felt my warm blood slide down my abs. My scream got in my throat._

_"Instant annihilation." Fuu smirked. Rai laughed._

_"Yeah what Fuu said ya know!" Seifer snickered and took off the black beanie he had been wearing. He ruffled his hair with the knife still in his hand. Rai still held my arm tightly._

_"You came and thought you could steal my shine and not expect me to fight for it? You're dumb Roxas. Your soo DUMB!"_

_He stabbed me again. I coughed out blood. He laughed, but I saw Rai and Fuu stare at me shocked. Fuu held her hand up._

_"Sei-Seifer, maybe that's enough." Seifer raised his hand as if he was going to slap her then he put it down. Blood was coming up my throat and it burned. It was choking me. Rai tried to help me up. Seifer pushed me to the ground. I fell on my stomache and tears fell down my face. I felt a pain in my back. I knew he stabbed me again._

_"Seifer!" A horrible sound errupted from my mouth. Blood splattered on the grass. It was no longer green but red. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I could still hear them though._

_"We- have to go!" Footsteps ran past me. I heard Seifer's voice. It sounded scared now._

_"Why are his brothers here Fuu. Shit. Let's go this way." The footsteps left me but some were coming towards me._

_"ROXAS!"_

_I felt bad for all the times I yeled at my family. For all the times I hurt them with my words. I knew I was going to die and I couldn't even say sorry. I felt a hand grab my head._

_"Roxas. My god!" Wet hit my now blood face. It was Ven. He held me tightly in his arms. I could see him faintly but I knew he was crying. I was too._

_"Olette call 911. Sora come here. Hayner go get help from inside. Pence call our parents and Vanitas." I felt another body next to me. It was shaking violently._

_"Is he going to-"_

_"Shut up! Don't you dare say that Sora." I saw brown shake it's head up and down. I managed to laugh. They both looked at me horrified._

_"I-I'm gonna die. Aren't I?" Those were the last words I said when I blacked out. I could still hear Ven and Sora's frantic cries. How pathetic._

_"ROXAS!"_

* * *

"ROXAS!" Another voice was yelling at me. I heard screaming in the room.

_Who is that?_

"ROXAS!" I heard the voice again and opened my eyes. Dad hovered over me. I saw another Blonde man I didn't recognize holding my right arm down. I looked towards my feet and saw A red head who resembled KAiri ans Axel at my feet with another man who looked like Riku. These men plus my dad were restraining me.

_I'm the one screaming._

"Get OFF OF ME! I'M GOING TO SHOW HIM THE SAME PAIN HE GAVE TO ME! DAD STOP!" Dad looked sullen and shaken by my words. I glared at him. He gulped. The doctor injected my thigh with something. I let out a gasp. Dad stared at me softly and whispered.

"It's okay. Daddy's here. I promise."

I stared at him with widened eyes. For the first time in my life I screamed, but it wasn't out of fear like it was on that fateful day. It was a scream of pure hatred.

_No matter what you say Dad. I'm going to kill him. I'm not scared anymore. I want to be avenged._


	9. Hanging On

**I absolutely love how both people who reviewed were all : That was intense. It was wasn't it. Hahaha. I'm glad you guys like it. Anyways The song Hanging on by Ellie Goulding helped me so much with this. You should check it out. Good song. **

**Shoutouts:**

**Skyscraper15: ****Hahaha, thanks I had to. I needed everyone to see Roxas's pain. Why he is the way he is.**

**Vexor V Akuma: ****Yeah, you'll see why Seifer didn't go to jail. :). And I know Roxas is the way he is now because of it, but don't worry he'll get out of this 'stage.'**

**ninjamedina18: ****I know you didn't review but thanks for**** reading my story and stuff. I appreciate you favoriting it and following it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts or Hanging on by Ellie Goulding. **

**Enjoy the chapter people and have a good night!**

* * *

Hanging On

I awoke to a bright light coming from the hospital's window. I groaned. My horrible memory replayed in my mind. It made me want to get even with Seifer even more.

_Maybe If I would've told who did this to me in the first place, I wouldn't be stuck in this damn hospital... But then she would've been stuck in jail..._

I sighed in aggravation. I held on to my head.

"Roxas?" A faint voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes to look at my blonde goddess. I stared at her for a few minutes and then my jaw dropped. I glanced at the clock. 7:37 am.

"What the... Shouldn't you be in school."

Namine giggled sweetly. She smiled then touched my face.

"Roxas, you've been out for four days. It's Saturday." I stared at her in disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled a peice of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well, actually you woke up yesterday for a brief minute my brother told me. But he said you were screaming a girl's name. Fuu if I recall him saying."

I winced at the name. Namine noticed. She looked somewhat pained to see me in pain.

"Who-Who was Fuu?"

I sighed as my heart accelerated. For me to be feeling Namine it is very annoying that Fuu is still on my mind. I guess that's what they mean by first love. Even if she didn't love me back.

"Promise you won't tell. I always avoided the question. I don't want her to go through that."

Namine looked at me concerned. She tilted her head to the side.

_Damn she's pretty..._

"She did it... They did it."

"Did what." Namine walked towards me and sat on the edge of my hospital bed.

"They hurt me. Remember Sora said I went through some stuff?"

She nodded. I could tell she didn't get it. I sighed. I'll leave out the gruesome details, I don't want her to be traumatized.

"It was three months after I moved to Twilight Town..."

* * *

Namine stared at me in shock. Her hand was to her mouth and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I looked away from her and out the window. The sun was setting and she had been the only one here with me the whole day. That is except for the random nurse who came into my room.

_Where was my family?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Namine crying. Even crying she looked amazing.

"D-Do you-you st-still have th-the scars?" She choked on the last two words. All of a sudden I felt guilty for telling her.

_Maybe I shoud've just said I encountered some people that were just out to get me..._

I grimmly nodded.

"But- But you shouldn't fell bad. It was my fault."

She looked angered.

"What the hell do you mean it was _your_ fault? It was none of the above. Why would you think that? How come you didn't tell your brothers it was her. Why did you lie and say you didn't remember! I mean I know you loved her but- but what if he killed you? What if I never got to meet you?"

I swallowed hard.

"Nami...ne." I shut my mouth I couldn't say anything.

_Why did I tell my family I don't remember? Why didn't Vans tell them, he figured it out? Did he want me to help myself?_

"You shouldn't hang on to her. She didn't care about you. That should've made you angry. She's not someone you should call your first love-"

I glared at Namine.

"But I loved her. I can't just forget about that!"

It was quiet in the room. Namine silently cried.

"... Maybe you can't. But I won't let her get away with that."

My jaw hardened.

"Yeah, well you promised you wouldn't tell." I crossed my arms. Namine touched my cheek. Her hands were freezing.

"That was before I found out she got her _real b_boyfriend to do something unforgivable." She emphasized real to me. That hit me like a dagger. I felt a tear run down my face and I wiped it away. I looked back to her. I was about to say something when her soft lips crashed on mine. I sat in my bed utterly shocked. She pulled back slowly. I was a little mad her lips were no longer on mine.

"I'm so sorry I caused you that pain on Sunday and Tuesday." She was refering to her foot and my manhood's two encounters. I laughed bitterly.

"Well at least you didn't shove a knife through my stomache." She looked at me sadly. She nodded and looked towards the window.

"I've only known you conscious for three days, and semi-dead for three. And all I could think about was helping you. Holding you. Being there for you. When you woke up I wanted to be the first one you saw. When I ran up to your room with your brothers and we saw you fall with blood all over your blonde hair. I died a little inside..."

I stared at her curiously. She looked back at me.

" That's why I can't let her-Fuu or Seifer and Rai get away with thiat. This. I'm raged to know that you let them do so. You say you fell because you saw them. Well they are going to wish they never met you. If they want to get you, they're going to go through hell first."

I was speechless.I was going to protest. But she quieted me with her finger to my lip.

"Nothing you say is going to stop me from protecting you. Because just like you I'm falling head over heels and that scares me. That's why I lash out. But they have now messed with the wrong blondie. If they wanted you dead their asses should have made sure you were dead. Now they have to go through me."

Namine pointed to herself.

"Namine Aiko Strife."

I stared at her in amazement. She was something else. I felt myself about to fanboy scream.

"Namine..."

We both looked at the figure by the door. I could make out black spiky hair and revenged striken golden eyes.

"Van-Vanitas?"

He had his arms crossed, then he put them in his pocket.

"Mum and Dad will be here in a few minutes. They brought you better food. We're spending the night with you. You'll be able to go home tomorrow. Namine, I think you should go home. Cloud's looking for you."

Namine looked at him, then she turned to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked me on my cheek. Vanitas smirked a little. Namine walked out.

"Bye Vanitas."

"Later." Vans turned to me.

"I see you've managed to get pity from your so called goddess."

I glared at him. Same old Vanitas.

"F you." He rolled his eyes.

"She's right you know. As soon as you stop thinking Fuu is your love, you won't be so unfortunate. After that happened to you, you were no longer lucky number 13. You became someone I didn't know. It was and still is hard for me to call you my little brother. He fucked you up..."

I saw the tear fall down my brother's face. In my seventeen years of life I have never seen Vanitas cry. And that hit me hard. I thought I was the only one dealing with shit, I never really considered my new state of being would affect my family so much. I felt guilty. I saw Mum, Dad followed by Sora and Ventus come in.

"We brought you Dragon Rolls, Mochi, Green Tea, and Zaru Soba!" Sora smiled at me sweetly.

_Is that a smile that hides his hurt?_

"I know they are your favorite sweety." Mum clapsed her hands and Dad held her close to him. She had the same smile Sora had on his face.

_They are hiding behind a mask. All of them..._

I smirked.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it."

Ven smiled and walked to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"No problem lil' bro."

* * *

_I just can't keep hanging on to you and me Fuu. I have to wake up from it. You didn't care anyway, but there are people who care for me too much now. My family... Namine...my friends. You're going to feel the wrath of all of them including me. Believe it..._


	10. Mercy

**Shoutouts **

**Skyscraper15: ****I absolutely love Ellie's voice! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Suzaku21:** **Yay! I'm happy you're totally feeling it. Don't worry, you ain't read nothing yet. See what I did there? No? okay.**

**Vexor V Akuma: Yeah. That was a bit Narutoish huh. Might have been because I was watching Naruto** at that **time hahaha. Believe it!**

**Okay Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mercy

I opened my eyes to the shuffling of feet. I looked up at the hospital ceiling utterly confused. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep with no avail.

"I'm sorry sweety did we wake you?"

The old Roxas would've screamed his head off at his mom cause he was a little brat, the Roxas Seifer created would have yelled at the top of his lungs... I didn't want to do either, so I stayed quiet. This made Mum worry. That's...nice?

_I think I've raised my voice too much..._

"Oh my gosh. Sweety do I need to get a nurse?"Mum was about to push the red button to summon a nurse. I put my hands up and sat up in the bed.

"Nah- no I'm cool. You just startled me. That's all."

My siblings all turned to me in had one of my Mochi in his mouth.

_I'll kill him for eating my last one later..._

Dad had his mouth wide opened. Mum just stared at me.

_Aww c'mon people this cannot be the first time...can it?_

I blinked a couple of times. I sighed again.

"So when are we going home?

* * *

The car ride back home was similar to the one when we first moved here. Sora was jumping up and down in his seat.

_Seriuosly why do I sit next to him?_

I turned behind me to see Vanitas grab Ven's hand and start whacking him with it.

_Okay... maybe that's why I sit next to Sora._

"Why ya hitting yourself? Why ya hitting yourself?" Vans started howling like a hyena.

_I hate his laugh._

"Stop. STOP IT! MUM!"

"Vanitas stop hitting your brother with his...hand?"

I burst out laughing. Her facial expression was priceless. Sora joined in, then Dad, then Vanitas and finally Ven. Mum looked around.

"What? What! Hmph." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sometimes I wish I had four girls instead of boys."

* * *

I waited in the car because my now overly excited brother, Sora and off the wall, Mum, both yelled at me when I was trying to get out of the car. I tapped my foot against the door. This was really annoying. Waiting. All by myself.

_I'm a loner aren't I..._

I sighed.

"Come ON!"

Sora ran out the house.

"Okay, Okay come on!" He grabbed my arm and sprinted to the house. I think I'm going to hurl.

"SURPRISE!"

I stared at the banner that said: Welcome Back Roxs. Then I looked at the faces. Riku and Selphie, Kairi and Axel and Larxene... no Namine in sight. Some people I know I've seen but don't know their names. Then my family. Still no Namine in sight...

"Welcome back." I looked over to the girl to realize it was Namine. I smiled. She did the same before I got smacked on the head. I looked at the person. Axel. He had a serious face on.

"I swear, If you ever do some shit like that again I _will_ kill you. Got it memorized?" Mum's jaw dropped.

"Lea Axel KASAI!" Axel turned around with hurt eyes.

"RENO! You _promised _NOT to call me that you jerk."

"So I'm the jerk. You just hit the kid who had a head injury you idiot!" I started laughing. I'm guessing this was Kairi's and Axel's older turned to me.

"See he's laughing." Axel looked smug. Larxene looked like she wanted to kill him. Axel's face paled. I held my stomache I couldn't stop laughing. The blonde headed girl sprinted towards Axel.

"Aww SHIT!" Everyone laughed at that.

"I-I think I-I'm going to p-pee on my-myself." I ran up the stairs still holding my side.

* * *

I got in the bathroom realizing Hayner was probably worried sick about me. The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered.

"Yo. Hayner. Sorry man I was in the hospital for some days."

"Oh were you?"

I felt my blood turn cold. I looked at my phone. I put it back on my ear.

"The fuck."

" I have a name..."

"Yeah. I know. And it's not Hayner, Fuu"

I could feel the woman smiling.

"Here he is."

"ROXAS!" He sounded beat up and scared. The phone was handed to someone.

"What's up buddy boy. hahah"

My anger boiled.

"Seifer. If you kill him. You will regret it. You messed with the wrong blonde. I will find your ass and kill you. You won't have to worry about _doing_ time. Your time is already up..."

The other line went dead.

_I will have no mercy on you._


	11. Wretch: The Echo

**Again I state. Sorry for not submiting Chapter 10 yesterday. I just felt all icky and sickly. Not good at all. I promised Vexor V. Akuma two chapters today so... TA-DA!**

**Vexor V. Akuma:**** Really? That's a good thing to know that that was uunexpected. Hehehe. Yeah Seifer will get what's coming to him! **

**Skyscraper15: ****Yeah our little Roxxy is out of the hospital. Thank Goodness. BTW I don't know what it is about her music, I just want to move my body to it though too. hahaha. XD.**

**ninjamedina18: ****hahaha. No problem! And I totally understand, I don't review until I catch up either. I'm glad that my story is unexpecting. Thanks for the compliments! **

**Suzaku21****: I know you haven't reviewed, but thank you soooo sooo much for favoriting my story! That made my day! **

**And with that, Enjoy Chapter 11!**

**Woohoo on chapter 11 with 22 reviews and 4 followers/favorites! You people are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

Wretch: The Echo

I threw my phone across the bathroom. It slid across the floor hitting my shower. I held my head in utter fustration.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" I looked up at my sink mirror. Honestly I looked crazed. I hadn't even realized I locked myself in before I heard Vanitas's voice on the other side of the door.

"Roxs? ROXS! Open the damn door." I looked at the door like it was foreign. I swallowed back my hate.

"Give me a minute."

"No."

I threw the glass soap dispenser at the door. Of course it broke with a loud crashing sound when it hit it's target.

_Just like Seifer's face when I see him._

"Give me a damn minute Vanitas! I'm thinking!"

"Roxas Akihiko Hikari!"

I rolled my eyes at Ven. I heard shuffling, then some messing with the door.

_Shit. They are opening the door with a fucking knife. Think Roxas._

I grabbed for the doorknob and unlocked it, letting myself out. I stared at three blue furious eyes. I gulped. I looked behind them to meet my friends' eyes: sea green, two pairs of green eyes, purplish blue eyes, ice blue eyes, and my favorite eyes that resemble the ocean. She was standing the closest to my brothers. I scratched the back of my head. I laughed awkwardly.

"Yo."

Vans grabbed me by my black muscle shirt.

"The fuck you mean 'yo'?"

Ven placed a hand on him to keep him calm. Sora pushed past me and saw the broken dispencer and phone. He glared at me.

"You just came out of the hospital and you're already trying shit?" Everyone looked at me. I felt trapped.

_ them you just found out Hayner is stuck with that wretch and his groupee and is hurt. Ha. Funny._

"I was looking for something. That's all. And no Sora I wasn't trying anything..."

"Then why is there broken shit in your bathroom?" Larxene put a hand on her hip.

"Seems like you playing us for fools jackass."

"Larx." Axel looked at his girl sternly.

Riku stepped in front of Axel.

"Dude? The fuck is going on? Never have I met someone so-"

"Unfortunate." Selphie looked at me like she was about to cry. I just blinked. Ven crossed his arms.

"Well?" Mum burst through the door along with Dad, those guys that held me down, and a couple of others.

"What's going on. Is anyone hurt? We heard a crashing sound." They all looked around. Dad pats Mum.

"Roxas?" I felt tears fall from my eyes. Dad tried grabbing me. But I pushed away. I screamed in anger and looked down at the ground.

"Just get OUT! I need some time to think OKAY! I know I... just leave me alone." I felt my dad's hand on me.

"Dad please!" I kept my head lowered. I saw the feet walk away. I breathed out. Was I holding it the whole time? I looked at the clock. 8:35 pm. I got up and hurried to my phone. I dialed the numbers on the black house phone that was hooked up in my room.

"Hey. Olette. Do you know where Hayner is?" I heard a sob from the end.

"I haven't seen him since Friday."

_It's Sunday now..._

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay. Look. Calm down."

"Roxas? Hav-Have you heard from him!?"

I thought about the distressed blonde headed kid's voice. No way in hell was I telling his girlfriend I heard him like that.

"No... sorry." I heard her whimper on the other end.

"Is Pence with you?"

"y-yeah here talk to him. I- I just can't..."

The phone was handed to Pence.

"Roxas?" He sounded like he had been crying. My jaw stiffened.

"Pence, Did Hayner have his cell?"

"I- I think so. I don't know. He hasn't been answering... Why?"

"I need you to track it. I think I know his whereabouts, but don't freak out Olette."

"Really? Where?" His voice was a whisper.

"I think he's here. I think he is somewhere on the island. Destiny Islands."

The line went quiet.

I had been waiting for Pence to call me back for at least thirty minutes. My hand tapped on my bed. I was scared... but for Hayner this time. I swear if Seifer tried anything... A knock on my door made me jump. My voice sounded hoarse.

"Come in." Namine walked in. Her facial expression was a mixture of saddness and anger.

"We're leaving if you care." I felt another tear involuntarily roll down my face. I slowly nodded, then I bitterly laughed.

"This was supposed to be a nice homecoming for me. But I had to go in the bathroom and call my bestfriend only to hear..."

Namine looked at me questionally. She sat next to me on my bed. She played with my hair. It felt nice.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me with concern filling her eyes. My phone rang. I grabbed it so quickly it almost fell on my floor. I put it to my ear and got up leaving Namine on the bed. However she got up and followed me. Worry still etched on that beautiful face of hers.

"Pence?"

"He-He is there. But-But how?" My jaw stiffened and I heard myself growl.

"Where?"

"Um... It says his whereabouts are near main street. I think he's inside a school."

"... what?"

"It says-"

"No. nevermind. Thanks bro."

"Rox-" I hung up and reached in my closet for my black sweatshirt.

"Roxas? whoa whoa whoa. Where are you going?" Namine held on to my arm.

"Out." I yanked my arm from her which shocked her, but she moved to make her body stop me.

_She's going to make me horny..._

I felt my cheeks burn. Her body was off to the side, but pushing up on me. My room was really hot.

"Where are you going?"

"School."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"At 9:25... at night." I nodded numbly.I shook my head.

"Just... trust me." She pursed her lips making them look plumped...

_And kissable. _

My thoughts wandered back to yesterday's events. Her lips on mine fit so perfectly...

_Roxas. Focus... That's going to be a problem._

Her hands were on her hips. I pulled her in and she squealed. I kissed her. I pulled back about three minutes into the tender kiss.

"Please." I looked at her with the best puppydog eyes I could manage. She grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me again.

_Hello! I have to go save Hayner! You know! Brown eyed, blonde headed kind. My brother from another mother. Damn it Me stop kissing her back!_

Our tongues danced and my eyes fluttered close. Her's were already closed. I put my arms around her petite waist. She was so warm. Her arms swung aound my neck. She jumped up on me so that I was giving her a piggyback ride... from the front. My eyes snapped open. Suddenly I pushed her off. She stumbled and almost fell.

"What the hell?"

I stood with my arms up. I stared at my goddess in fright and shock at my own actions.

_She was giving me a heated kiss and I pushed her... AWAY! Wait. Hayner then Namine. But she's so freaking hot. Now I'm hot. Why do you fog my mind woman._

"I thought you were liking it." She glared at me. I stood up straight.

"I... was. But I really need to go to school. It's urgent. I ran passed her, down the stairs. Riku, Axel and Kairi all were downstairs. I think they thought I was going to be Namine.  
"Roxas?"

I ran past them too and out the door. I looked behind me and saw Sora yelling something behind me.

_Great! Now they are going to follow me..._

I ran down Main street's sidewalk heading towards my destination: Destiny Academy High. I burst open the doors looking around. I was panting from the long sprint from my house to here. I slowly walked through the first floor hallway. I had to be cautious...

_I didn't bring a weapon. Shit. Guess I'll use my hands. But what if he has that gun with him..._

I felt really restricted all of a sudden. Out of instinct I turned around just in time to see blue hair run past up the stairs. My breathe hitched as I ran up the stairs careful not to fall up them. I looked around. Nothing.

_Was I seeing things?_

All of a sudden a blood chilling scream emitted from above me. I froze.

_He didn't. No. HAYNER!_

I mindlessly followed the sound. Walking like a zombie up the stairs to level three. Down the hall was a open door. I could see the shadows of the people in it. The scream echoed. It resounded and hit me harder.

"Hayner?" I quietly said as I made my way to the door. I looked to the left of me to see a pole. It was dented letting me know this asshole used it to get through the front doors of the school. I picked it up. I gulped back my fears as hatred and rage built up inside my heart.

_What if I find him dead?_

I shook the thought from my head.

_No._

The shadow of one brought something down. The scream erupted again. This time with a name.

"Roxas!" My name echoed from the walls. My body twitched with 's voice echoed in my ear. I ran to the open door and glared into the eyes. Brown. Red. And the ones I have come to hate the most. His blue eyes.

"Finally you join the party Roxxy boy. I was just about to give up on you-"

I hit Seifer hard in the gut with the pole. My eyes were blured. But I could make out Hayner in the corner of the room. He had blood everywhere on him. Rai and Fuu grabbed me.

"Get off me!"

"Ro-Roxas?"

"No way."

"Yeah. No way ya know. You hit Seifer. Now you're dead. ya know." Seifer wiped the blood that fell from his lip. I guess I hit him hard, but not hard enough. I struggled with Rai and Fuu but they were not budging.

_Fuck._

I glared at Seifer. He chuckled.

"That actually hurt you little punk." He smiled wickedly. He pulled out the gun I saw him with some days ago. I sucked in my breathe and continued to glare.

"Aww, guys look Roxxy boy is trying to act hard. You know you're going to die now right. Ha! I messed with the wrong blonde. No brah, _you _messed with the wrong blonde."

The gun shot echoed through the hallway...


	12. Wretch And the Physco Is

**I'm so sooo sorry guys. My computer got taken away and and.. yeah. So sorry about not uploading. Well the story is actually almost finished. Hooray! I know I have you guys at the edges of your seats. So again I apologize for not updating sooner. But honestly it was out of my thanks for all the reviews.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Vexor V. Akuma:**** Sorry for killing you with the suspense. Hahaha. I'm just glad you've stayed with this story since day one. I really appreciate it. Oh and here is the next part to the story. I'm sure you were waiting for it! Hahah. Enjoy!**

**Skyscraper15: ****That was pretty funny with the whole Roxas and Namine smut huh. Haha. I feel much better now and I hope Mum doesn't take away my computer again. That was absolutely positively horrible. So sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Alone With My Darkness:**** Thank you for following me and favoriting the story and stuff. You are awesome and I'm happy that you've been with To You Feeling the Blues since the beginning. I'll make sure to update whenever I don't make Mum mad. So sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

**Actually. I hope ALL Of you enjoy the chapter. It was really hard to write. So yeah. Enough of my babble however...**

**Enjoy. Part two of Wretch!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. :D**

Wretch: And the Phsyco Is...

I had my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the bullet to strike my heart, but it never came. Instead I heard Fuu yell. And the arms that once held me tightly let go.

"RAI!"

I opened my eyes quickly. My feet were in a puddle of red stuff.

_Blood... It's not mine though._

I swallowed hard as my eyes followed its trail. Rai layed lifeless with a hysterical Fuu crying on his corpse.

_He... missed. Seifer missed? How the fuck did he miss when he was standing right in front of me. IDIOT!_

My head whipped to th front. Rai may have been Seifer's bitch but he didn't deserve to die like this. Seifer was on his ass staring at the open door. Then his head slowly shifted towards Fuu. It was like he was going to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He looked shaken. Like he had just seen a ghost.

_What the hell? Why does he look so scared._

I had no idea what was going on right now. My eyes landed on Hayner. He was knocked out. His breath seeming to become shallower by the second.

_Not good. I need to get him out of here._

I stepped towards Seifer cautiously. My body shook violently... but so did his. I caught a glimpse of the metal pole I once had that was thrown to the floor. I bent down slowly to retrieve it. My eyes never wandered from Seifer's form on the floor. Fuu was still behind me violently screaming for Rai to get up.

_Does she not know his eyes have already dulled? He's dead...and I'm not._

I brought the pole over my head ready to strike the male before me. Another shot echoed in the night. I fell backwards as the crimson color tainted my tanned face. I was stunned and shocked and I was not about to move any time soon. My scream was lodged deep within my throat. So it sounded more like a whimper. Nothing anyone outside the school would icy blue hues glared at me with that malicious smile, now those eyes dulled in color. A deep hole where the bullet landed was evident in Seifer's skull and the now deceased boy fell awkwardly to the ground. I shivered.

_That could have been me. Wait. That shot came from the door. Who the fuck?_

A black haired girl stepped in the room. She wore a lacy black bra and panties with those weird latch on leggings that ladies of the night usually wear. A black long coat was thrown over that. Her spiked boots were at least six inches off the ground and her black hair fell shoulder length. She reminded me of Kairi, only darker...

_Wait I know this girl._

She smiled wickedly at me before lowering the silver pistol.

"You are so cute when you are scared. Do you think Vanitas will be turned on by my attire Roxas? Or will he just walk past me to make sure your ass is okay."

The mention of my brother's name and how my name rolled off her tongue like it was evil was enough to leave me numb. Fuu laughed. She faked a scared scream.

"Oh Rai! Seifer! NO! You're dying too slow." Her red eyes were crazed as she looked at the new intruder. I just stood there. Helpless.

"You."

She pointed towards the girl.

"You BITCH! What took you so long cousin?"

_Honestly this was the most I ever heard that fell from Fuu's mouth._

The dark haired girl smiled and played along.

"Shut up Fuu. You'rer annoying. Here I am trying to have a nice talk with my gun and future deceased brother and law, and there you are being selfish and bratty."

The girl giggled and raised the pistol at Fuu. Fuu put her hands on her hips.

"Pow." The girl made a noise in attempts to sound like a bulled being fired at her cousin. I still was unable to move. Hayner moaned in agony.

_Shit._

I reached in my pocket hoping to find my cell. Only to remember I broke it.

_Dumbass._

"W-wait!"

Both girls looked at me in disgust. Fuu sneered and the other muttered something incoherent.

Fuu puched me and I stumbled closer to the girl. I caught myself so I wouldn't fall in front of her. I turned back to Fuu quickly.

"Wow. Roxas you are fucking naïve ."

I stood in between the girls even more confused.

"What's going on?"

My voice was all shaky. I sounded pathetic. Fuu walked slowly in front of me before catching my face in her left hand.

_I swear she's like poison ivy. I should hate her but being so close again..._

She smiled.

"Well... let's see. Rai is an idiot. And Seifer can't do his job correctly because you should have already been dead. But I suppose it's fate. Because you, babe, are fun to mess with. I will enjoy taking you out slowly along with your good for nothing brother."

_Correction. That was the longest I heard Fuu talk._

I pushed her away.

"Huh? What the hell does my brother have to do this. And if you want him so badly why am I the one you want to get rid of."

I was not getting this.

Fuu's face distorted. She looked like a crazed alien. She glared at me pissed.

"Still don't get it Hikari!?"

I slowly shook my head. She slapped me across the face. My cheek burned.

_And it wasn't because I just saw Namine naked... okay maybe a little._

" I am the one that hade Seifer stab you. You didn't think that loser came up with that right. He wasn't very bright sweety. Your dipshit of a brother hurt my cousin because all he seemed to care about was you! You Hikari along with your family need to learn the word respect."

I stared at the girl bejind Fuu.

_We've barely been here for a week. Vanitas couldn't have tried anything... Okay maybe he did, but I get the feeling Fuu is talking about another instance. One that was before we moved here. Did we know this girl?_

Fuu sneered.

"Fine. I'll spell it out for you."

_A dark blue haired girl hid behind a car. Staring at Vanitas. She saw a light brunt go up to him. The two both laughed at something he said. Oh how she wished that Vanitas was with her and laughing that heavanly laugh of his at her joke. Vanitas suddenly looked confused. His perfect eyebrows furrowed together. His lip formed a pout. He was so flawless to her, she almost melted towards him but quickly remembered she was in sly mode. The girl let out an 'eep' noise as she saw him heading towards the car she hid behind. She quickly hid her petite form behind it and held her breath, praying something would make him retreat. Luck was jot in her favor today. His voice was deep and silking as it graced upon her ears._

_"There a reason a pretty girl like you is chillin' behind this car?"_

_The girl's heart skipped a beat. Her hea slowly turned towards Vanitas's face that was rather close to hers. His baby blue eyes twinkled like stars. Her hand touched her heart as she silently hyperventalated a little. She blurted out her name rather than answering his question._

_"Kurai."_

_He tilted his head cutely to the side. He laughed softly. Kurai's eyes sparkled like diamonds._

_"That your name sweetheart?"_

_The girl smiled and nodded her head._

_"My last name, but- but everyone calls me Kurai."_

_Vanitas stood up and held out his hand. Kurai gladly took it. He looked at her up and down. Savoring her attire. She wore an indigo long sleeve mini dress that had cuffs at the end of it. Her necklace's chain was of pure gold while it's "filling" was an amulent that was crimson red. Her cuffs' buttons had the same style as the amulent. She wore indigo boots with matching cuffs at the top of them. Vanitas smirjed._

_"Who you tryna look sexy for Kurai?"_

_He still held her left hand. With her right she moved her hair that fell in her eyes out of her face. _

_"Um... y-you."_

_Vanitas eyes twinkled again._

_He's so beautiful..._

_"Me? Really?"_

_He stepped closed to Kurai and she let out a gasp as his lips played with her ear. He seductively whispered in it._

_"I'm delighted to know I'm wanted by you so much."_

_"V! C'mon dude!Let's play the game. I've been waiting long enough."_

_Vanitas pulled back and stared at the teen. He nodded and let go of Kurai's hand._

_"Sorry I have to go." Kurai looked at Vanitas's retreating figure. She reached for his arm but he shrugged it off to go to the boy. She stood alone as a tear ran down her face. She wanted to call out to him so badly or go over there and watch. But she didn't it hurt so much that he chose him over her. Who was he anyway?_

_"V"_

_"Yeah Roxas?"_

_"Who was that." Vanitas smirked. He shook his head._

_"No one of importance."_

_Her heart shattered. The same thing would happen everytime she got him alone. All of a sudden that Roxas kid would steal him away. He's always go up to him and the boy would ask who she was. Vanitas's response was always "No one" or "Just some chick."_

_She wasn't important to him. But she needed to be, so she must get rid of Roxas..._

_Kurai watched as the brothers gave a high five to one another after Roxas won Twilight High their first championship. Vanitas had left her once again Roxas was heading towards his family. She walked over to Fuu._

_"Isn't that boy your lover?"_

_Fuu looked up then she looked to Roxas. She smiled a little._

_" ."_

_Kurai folded her arms across her 36 C cup breasts._

_" He needs to be disposed of."_

_Fuu looked up at her cousin._

_"Why?"_

_" Because he left me for him." Fuu stared at her cousin like she was insane._

_"What do you want me to do? Kill him." Kurai smiled sweetly._

_"Yes." Fuu almost choked on her popcorn._

_"Make him go to the party without his brothers and kill him in the haunted forest. That way Vanitas would have to be with me because I'll be his shoulder to cry on." Kurai smiled more at the thought of having Vanitas to herself._

_"I dunno Kurai. I kinda like Rox." Kurai's smile faded._

_"You promised to always hurt those who hurt me. He hurt me because he took my love away. Do it or I'll tell them our little secret." Fuu stood up slowly and walked down to the Hikari Family. Kurai watched as Fuu kissed him. Then Seifer and Rai appeared. The four along with Roxas's two brothers and his three friends walked away. Vanitas and his parents walked the other way. Vanitas looked to the stands and saw Kurai and waved. The girl smiled._

"And so my cousin told me that she nedded you disposed of in order to win Vanitas's heart."

I stared at the two girls like they were crazed maniacs.

_Well they kinda are._

"So... you want me dead because Vanitas is my brother and he loves me?"

Kurai sneered.

"No I want you dead because he keep making him go away."

I laughed I couldn't stop. Hayner moaned again.

_I have to get him out of here._

"Look. Kurai. My brother has a strange way of showing his affection for the one he loves. Him waving to you alone should have let you know he was crushing on you. I suffer from anger management problems and when I don't get my way. Shit happens. Why do you think he was in crutches at the game that day. I did that to him. That's why he always would go to me. So I wouldn't be mad and lash out at someone or myself. But then this stuff you pulled on me calmed me down... in the wrong way..."

"Shut up!"

"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth?"

Kurai had tears in her eyes. Fuu just stared between us.

"I'll blast your brain out."

"The hell you won't."

Vanitas stood behind Kurai and she gasped.

"V-Vanitas?"

He stared at the girl and she shied away from him. I slowly mad my way to an unconscious Hayner.

"Hayner. Hayne." My friend moved.

_Okay he's still alive at least. But not for long._

"What the hell are you doing here Vanitas?" Fuu stood in front of Kurai. Vanitas laughed sinisterly.

"You're a fucking brat Xion. I was always with you even when I had to go to Roxas before he threw a fucking tantrum. And this is how you want to show your affection for me. By killing my baby brother. The moment I found out about this you know you would have lost me anyway."

Xion backed up.

"Don't come any closer." Fuu looked scared. My thought went back to Vanitas the day he gave me back my phone. He looked angry.

_Did Vanitas do something to Fuu that has her so scared?_

"Put the gun down Xion."

Xion shook her violently. Fuu pushed Vanitas. In a swift movement Vanitas grabbed Fuu and threw her to the ground and grabbed Xion's neck. The girl's eyes bulged out. Fuu laid on the ground silently crying. I stared shocked at the scene before me.

_Wait. V's going to kill her._

"Wait V. Stop you're killing her."

"This is what she wanted to do to you so just get Hayner out of here and go to the police."

I wanted to stop him but my brother seemed pretty content. I undid the strings that bound Hayner's wrists and ankles. I was about to pick him up slowly as I heard Fuu yell.

"You monster!" V turned around.

"I'm the monster?" He dropped Xion to the ground. She was unconscious, not dead.

"I'm sorry but you're the crazed cousin that helped Xion attempt to murder someone close to me."

"You-you're going to go to jail!" Vanitas moved towards Fuu as she tried to back away from him.

"No. This is self defense." Fuu's eyes widened in fear. She looked at me.

"Roxas help me!"

I stood frozen.

_Hell no._

She sneered.

"Fine watch your brother die!"

"What?" We both said in unison.

Blood gushed out like paint being splattered on a new canvas. I gasped.

"VAN!"

My voice echoed through the hall. I heard someone else yell his name too though.

_Ven._

More blood spilled onto the already crimson floor.


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**I'm sure everyone wants to know what happens next. But fear NOT! Some light will soon shine in To You Feeling The Blues. I actually don't like this chapter that much hahaha. I also need to put more RoxasXNami smut in this story seeing as to it is a RokuNami fic. Maybe next chapter...**

**Shoutouts:**

**Ixdie: ****I know you didn't review, but thanks for following my story!**

**Dragonhero45:**** I really appreciate you foolowing this story it means a lot to me!**

**Vexor V Akuma: ****But... But I had to! I mean. It was calling me! It was like. End right here IcceeDreamZ! Let the readers come up with the most worst case scenarios as possible. Hahaha. So it was neccessary for me to end it once again on a suspensful note. :) You're going to hate me for this chapter...**

**Skyscraper15: **** Thanks for reviewing to my story. And if there's a part in any of this part of the story or any of my future stories, feel free to ask me. :)**

**Alone With My Darkness :**** Don't worry, I'm going to keep writing. . Me too. I always have to vent because like- yeah you don't even want to know. I'm glad you have found a similarity between you and my version of Roxas. That's freaking amazing! I also enjoy sports by the way. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Though I secretly wish I did. I I'm not that talented. :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 13! Sorry It took so long to upload. School started back and... yeah.**

*** I just noticed I didn't seperate the events of the story like I usually do... that could have resulted in some confusion. I just read it and was like. WTF? Hahaha. sorry side note, I'll make sure not to forget that when I upload this one...**

* * *

The Truth Comes Out

_Blood gushed out like paint being splattered on a new canvas. I gasped._

_"VAN!"_

_My voice echoed through the hall. I heard someone else yell his name too though._

_Ven._

_More blood spilled onto the already crimson floor._

* * *

My brother, dazed, stood backwards slowly wiping the blood that came into contact with his skin. His gloved hand moved up and touched the blood on his face. His blue eyes stared at it. Shocked.

"X-xion?" His voice was an audible whisper.

_The hell did she get up?_

Ven yanked Fuu from the girl slamming Fuu into the floor. The air was knocked out of her and she instantly blacked out.

"XION!"

Van fell to his knees holding the girl in his arms. He was crying.

"Van..."  
"Shut up. She may be crazy but she has my heart too!" He looked up at Ven.

"Why would she-"

He looked like a child that had lost a goldfish for the first time.

_Did Vani love her despite this...er...flaw?_

"B-because I-I can't live if y-you die. Th-that's n-not wh-what I w-w-want."

All three of our eyes bulged out.

_Why and HOW did Vanitas catch this crazy chick?_

"Xion... I"

"I really messed up huh." Xion grabbed Vanitas's face. She coughed out more blood. Van looked pain. I felt pain staring at my brother who was feeling pain. Ven was a little choked up too.

I heard the police sirens outside waiting for us. I heard some other shuffling come from outside the door. Sora poked his head through on the side of Ven.

"VAN! Wait. You're okay?"

Namine ran past him and glomped me. Then she slapped me across my face. Tears ran down her face.

"You dumbass. I tell you that I may have fallen for you and you repay me by trying to get yourself KILLED!"

"Nam-ine? Um, not right now..." I tried to move her to help Ven get Vanitas but she stopped me with her body again.

_Damn my male hormones! Why do you sexually fustrate me? Not at a time like this. Shit is happening and my manhood is getting too happy for my liking. You little freak. Stop. IT!_

Namine slapped me again. I held my cheek and paid attention to her this time. My sexual fustration vanished.

"Ow that hurts!" Namine's eyes raged. Since Fuu and Xion wouldn't be killing me today. Looks like Namine will...

_Great._

Xion and Hayner moaned. Namine and I focused on the scene. Vanitas had slowly carried Xion bridal style out the door. Tears still fresh on his face. Suddenly I felt bad for this girl. Not to the point that I wished that I did die and Vanitas never found out. But I felt her pain. She felt... alone. She was only alive with Vanitas around and now she was literally dying...

"V-vanni."

"Xion save your voice." I saw her smile pleasantly for once. A tear ran past her blue hues. She honestly was a pretty girl. Crazy but pretty. Ven looked to me.

"Get Hayner yeah?"

I nodded. Namine turned to me.

"Him?"

"Yeah."

I lifted Hayner onto my back giving him a piggyback.

"Who is this to you?"  
" My bestfriend that's like my brother."

I walked past Sora.

"Correction his bestfriend that's like his lover..."

_If I could punch Sora right now I would. We have dead people in this room. A knocked out Hayner and Fuu. And a dying black haired chick that Vanitas happens to care about in a school building and you're making jokes because?_

"Sora."

He looked at me.

"Not the time?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Ya think!" Namine whacked him.

* * *

It seemed like we were waiting in the hospital for years. Van had not talked to anyone since we got here. Everytime Ven tried to comfort him... touch him. He would harshly jerk away from him or push him back. Mum had tried to hold her son and he didn't even want that. Dad just stared at him sadly, then he glanced at me. He stared at me for a long time. It made me feel uncomfortable. Namine cuddled up to me.

"You okay?"

I slowly nodded

" Just worried. I mean Hayner's going to be okay. Olette and Pence and his Mum and little brother are going to be here tomoroww, but Xion..." Namine glanced at Vanitas. His form reminded me of the day Grandpa found me in the guest room crying.

* * *

_Everyone was too busy for me when I was he played with me. We went outside and started kicking a teal ball around ,but then it landed in the pool. The phone rang. Grandpa looked at the door that led to his studyroom then at the ball then at me. He smiled. His voice rang in my ear as the phone continued to ring from inside._

_"Hold on Roxy. Ansem will be right back. Just stay put. It's Grandma. She'll want to say hi to her favorite grandson."_

_I nodded. But then I looked at the ball just floating. I realized Grandpa did the same thing to me. I started shaking and tears formed in my eyes. I stormed closer to the pool and tried to get the ball out..._

_I think I got it out. I actually don't know what happened after that except that I woke up to Mum smiling at me in a white room..._

* * *

Namine poked my shoulder knocking me out of my trance. I stared at her. She smiled sadly at my expression, pecked me on the cheek and pointed to Dad.

"He's trying to get your attention. He wants to talk to you."

I looked at him expecting him to talk. He didn't, he just motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

We walked out greeting the island for the first time in several hours. The ocean was a dark blue but it glowed like sapphire jewels from the rays of the moonlight. It was beautiful. But it did not comfort me when I took a look at my father.

"Roxas."

His voice was so stern. It scared me. I shifted uncomfortably. I gulped. This reminded me when I saw Seifer, Fuu and Rai all standing next to each other glaring at me in the bathroom I shivered.

"Y-yeah?"

Dad moved around the beach. He was pacing.

"What the hell." He stopped and threw his hands in the air. I winced.

"You're just so... so..."

I stared at my dad. He yelled up to the sky. I backed up. Tears were in his eyes.

_I've been seeing everyone let their emotions show lately..._

He wiped them away and smiled weekly at me. He told me to come closer. I hesitantly did as I was told. He roughly grabbed me and held me close to him.

"What if that was you huh?"

I didn't respond.

"All your life Roxas. You have been a scare for me and your you were born you were so much smaller than Sora. The doctors told us you weren't going to make it. But then a miracle happened. And we got to keep you. When you were six you fell in the water at Grandpa's beach house and almost drowned. It was a miracle you didn't. When you were ten you got hit by a car, though no immense damage, thank heavans, was done it still happened..."

I pulled back from my father.

"This never happened to me."

Dad's eyes watered. He slowly nodded.

"They did, but you always didn't or couldn't remember what happened after it did. And becasue of that, we never you or your brothers. It was like it would happen but you would end up with amnesia afterwards. You hurt yourself so much and you still mindlessly do it. Roxas? What if he, they really killed you this time?"

I just stared at my dad dumbly.

_These things happened to me? But how come everything that happened I can't rememeber. Why can I only remember what happened between Seifer... Fuu and I and nothing before it? Is that why I was in the white room when I was six? Why Mum's smile was sort of sad?_

"Vani did find out that this had been going on when you were thirteen though. He had vowed to your mother and I that he would protect you. That's probably why he kept leaving the girl in attempts to not let you get into something. Because that's how it would start. You would have a tantrum and nearly kill yourself. You're so reckless. Just like your grandpa..."

Grandpa Ansem had died when I was eleven. He randomly jumped out of a plane without a parachute. I remember when Dad balled his eyes out because there was truely no remainder of his old man. I remembered when he told us why Grandpa had stopped coming around. I locked myself in my room for three days crying. Grandpa at the time was my best friend. I could do everything with him. After that, Grandma stopped phoning us so much. I don't even know if she's alive anymore.

_Wait this shit happened to him too?_

"I'm telling you now because you keep escaping it. I don't want one day for it to catch up with you. I don't want what happened to Grandpa to happen to you."

My mouth fell open. I was about to speak, but Mum came out.

"Vanitas is on a rampage. That girl didn't make it."

My feet were moving after that. I opened the Destiny Hospital doors to find a crazed looking Vanitas in the corner a few feet away from the door. His facial expression was pained. I could see the tear marks all over his now rosy cheeks. Dad quickly walked to the eighteen year old.

"Vani..."  
"She had my kids daddy. A year ago and never once mentioned it. I knew she was a single mother but..." The water works started back up. Mum turned to me. Her facial expression was blank.

"Go-go get your brother Rox. I think we should go home."

I slowly nodded. I walked past my brother and then turned around to face her again.

"Mum. When we get home. You need to tell me what is wrong with me." With that I left the scene.

* * *

The ride home was dead. Vani was sleep on Ven' s shoulder. Sora just stared at me the entire time as I looked out the window. Dad told us that we were going to get questioned tomorrow.

_I was an uncle. Were the police going to give Vani the kids. That would be awesome. With Namine and the kids,my mind would be at ease. I could show them all the crazy crap Grandpa would do with me. Maybe seeing me happy and safe would put Vanitas at ease._

I smiled at the thought.

"Roxas."

I snapped my head to stare at Sora with the car door opened. He still just stared at me with that blank look.

"What?"

"Um... Nothing."

I raised my eyebrow.

"It's not just nothing. You've been staring at me for the whole car ride."

He gulped. I looked at him strangely.

"It's just that. I had a dream that you did die."

I scoffed.

"Sora I'm still here thankfully."

"No Roxas it wasn't by the hands of Fuu. Or Seifer. But some guy I have never seen before. Are you sure this is going to be over?"

I stared at Sora like he was a physco.

"Yes. Fuu is in jail. Ironically Seifer and Rai are dead. Xion..."

Sora continued to stare. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being paranoid."

Sora placed his phone in my hand as I got out the car. I looked at him strangely. I smirked. Sora stared at me his expression becoming serious.

"Read the text, it wasn't for me."

I looked at my brother's blue S3.

Unknown

7:15

I will find you Roxas. And you will die by the hands of the Kurai's for taking away Xion and Fuu. You have been warned...

My smirk left my face.

"So-Sora who sent this?"

Sora had already walked inside the house.


	14. I've Fallen, I'm Falling

**I am sooooooo Sorry people for not posting this sooner. This was actually finished like two days after chapter 13 but then I had other things to attend to, like hw. And I couldn't use my computer cause ot like totally shut down on me. Freaking technology. I got this chapter from listening to Mindless Behavior's I'm falling. If you honestly don't know who that is, that's okay. I am only listening to it because of my hyper best friend(who is in love with them) is listening to it on repeat. But the lyrics do match the feel of the chapter so... y'know. Anywhos!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Vexor V. Akuma ****: Yeah. I suppose you can say that the "Yakuza" is after him hahaha. I'm glad you are liking the story!**

**Skyscraper15: ****Yeah that was like my favorite part of that chapter for me. I had to shine a tad bit of light on it. It was kinda still intense. :) Yes Kairi's in it. She was mentioned I believe... er... whatever chapter Namine takes Roxas to the beach to hang out. Kairi apologizes to him about her brother(Axel)!**

**Well there's that and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**P.S: There is some sweet RokuNami going on in this one :)**

* * *

I've Fallen; I'm Falling

I stared at my ceiling completely dazed. My mind continued to ponder over the text.

_Unknown_

_7:15_

_I will find you Roxas. And you will die by the hands of the Kurai's for taking away Xion and Fuu. You have been warned..._

_Who the fuck was that? Why am I getting targeted? I really don't need this right now. Xion wouldn't be dead if she didn't go all possessive phsyco girlfriend over Vanitas, Fuu wouldn't be facing charges... hopefully she does...Seifer and Rai wouldn't be dead if they hadn't followed Fuu. Hayner wouldn't be in the hospital right now... None of this would have ever happened. It's not my fault._

I grunted in aggravation and rolled over on my pillow face down. The clock glowed in the midnight sun. 12:01.

_I should be sleeping. But there is no way in hell I can enter a dream right now. Hell it may end up a nightmare anyway. Thank goodness I don't have school tomorrow because of this event..._

A small noise came from my window suddenly. It sounded like a small rock was thrown at it. Someone was trying to get my attention... or it was just a figment of my imagination because I'm exhausted. The sound came again.

_Nope. Someone's trying to get my attention._

I walked to my window and looked through it. Destiny Island's sweet midnight breeze grazed my face. It was rather soothing. I looked in the dark hoping the moon would help me out. It didn't because I didn't see anyone. That is until I saw the flow of blonde hair at the bottom. My lips curled into a smirk.

_Namine_

I called down to the petite girl who looked like she was cold. Her body shivered multiple times as she looked up at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Namine? Why the hell are you outside my window. At this time?"

She shivered.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I blinked.

_So you freeze your butt off outside my house? It's not even that cold..._

"Yeah. I'm good. The real question though is if you are okay."

Namine looked at me quizzically.

"Wh-Why w-wouldn't I-I-I b-be?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you are standing in the cold shivering and it looks like you are twitching."

My blonde goddess paled.

"I-it's n-not even th-that co-cold!"

The blonde threw her hands up in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Namine I'm going to open the door for you. Give me a sec alright."

Namine frowned but nodded her head.

_Hmmm. Namine is kinda stubborn._

* * *

Namine stood in front of me still shivering. I was too busy gaping at her attire.

_This girl with her big blue eyes, and sweet blonde hair and sexiness and...and..._

Namine waved her hand over my face. I snapped out of my revere.

"You zoned on me there mister."

I smiled.

"S-sorry."

Namine tilted her head to the side.

"Too much?"

Namine wore a white and baby blue tank top that opened in the middle to show off her beautiful stomache and some short baby blue shorts, well actaully they looked more like bloomers on her, a light jacket that was grey and some nice peach colored sandals. Honestly I think she threw those shorts or bloomers, or whatever on only to make me try and guess wht type of underwear she was wearing under it. I gulped.

"N-nope."

Namine rolled her eyes.

"Roxas, you're a terrible liar."

I scatched my head, and licked my lips. Namine smirked.

"I'm such a tease aren't I?"

_Ya think!_

She giggled.

" Sorry Roxas these were the pj's I was wearing tonight because I had other plans... for us, but then y'know the whole saving you're friend... and yourself, and stuff happened. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were still sane."

I stared at Namine up and down.

_I can't keep my eyes off of her. I barely have any self control right now. I'm starting to think Namine wants me to takeher. I mean I wouldn't mind doing so now..._

"Trust me I was sane until you got here... Wait. What. Other plans."

I looked at her with lustful eyes. Namine stared at me. She grabbed my hand and led me to the living room couch.

"Let's play twenty questions.I'll go first. Are you a virgin?"

I was ,to say the least, shocked at how blunt Namine was.

"Er... do you want the truth or the fake."

Namine shrugged.

" Honestly, I'm not my daddy stole it from me when I was twelve."

I stared at her in shock.

"Come again."

I heard that wrong. I had to have.

"I was raped."

I continued to stare at her. She pulled a loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear. She looked down at the white carpet. I saw a small tear roll down her face.

"Is he in jail?"

My voice came out harsher than what I intended it to be. She shook her head. I felt the rage boil in my blood.

_I'm going to have an episode aren't I._

" I-I don't know where he is now... Shit... Cloud says I must never show my emotions."

She wiped her eyes quickly.

"This is different. Someone touched you inappropriately. Your dad touched you..."

I started to feel sick to my stomache.

_How can someone, especially her father. Touch my angel?_

Namine laughed bitterly.

"Still. I should have lost it considering I couldn't fight it. I just let him take me. Didn't scream or anything. I hate myself for it. My brother hates himself for ever leaving me with the bastard. So now I live with Cloud and his girl... Enough of that though answer the question."

"... naw..."

That was going to mess with my head now.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend."

Namine smirked and leaned foward kissing me softly on the lips.

"I do now."

My stomache did flips and turns and had butterflies fluttering in my stomache.

"You're so hot..."

Namine continued to smirk.

"I now. But I know someone hotter."

I quirked my eyebrow.

"Oh really, and who is this?"

"You."

Namine grabbed my hand and led me to my room. The thought of her dad entering her made my breathe hitch a little. Namine didn't seem to notice though.

_She said she doesn't know where he is. Well then looks like I'm going to find his ass and kill him..._

Namine entered my room and faced me. She saw the stern look on my face. She touched it softly.

"Hey. Calm down. It was five years ago. For all I know, my old man could be dead."

I huffed before pulling Namine by the waist closer to my body.

"No one will ever do that to you ever again. Alright."

"You care about me don't you."

I laughed.

"Ever since I first saw you."

Namine giggled.

"And my foot."

I rolled my eyes at my blonde.

"Yeah. And your foot."

Namine rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed embraced like that for fifteen minutes. I finally broke the silence.

"I know we've only just begun, but I'll always be here for you. No matter what. When Fuu pulled that shit on me..I honestly believed love was hopeless. But then I got to meet you."

Namien giggled.

"Your corny."

I smiled and chuckled.

"You know you liked it."

Namine looked up at me with her blue eyes. She looked so beautiful as the moon reflected off of her flawless face.

"Thank you."

I nodded.

"No problem."

"My mom used to always say that hearts were meant to feel love. And I think I am finally experiencing it." She smiled sweetly. We fell back in silence for five more minutes.

"Hey Namine?"

"Hmm."

"Why don't you live with your mom?"

Namine looked at me and closed her eyes.

"She died when I was eleven from cancer and I look exactly like her so Dad thought it was cool to do that to me. She was amazing Roxas. She would be so happy for us. For me. To know that I have moved on from my darkness."

I nuzzled Namine's neck.

"Correction. She is happy for us. And she already knew you would surpass it, because she watches you everyday."

Namine grabbed my face. She kissed me deeply. I kissed back passionately. We fell on top of my bed. Namine pulled on my locks of my hair tightly. My hands moved up lifting her tank top as I rubbed sweet circles on her side. We pulled back for air.

_Even panting Namine looks beautiful. She takes all the pain away. All the scary elements of my life away. I am completely focused on her. Maybe she's the one for me._

Namine yawned, and her eyes fell to slits lazily.

"You tired goddess?"

Namine wiped her eyes like a toddler nodding her head. I stood up and pulled her up in my arms. I was holding her under her butt as her hands rested on my shoulders as I pulled back my sheets. I sat her in the bed and laid next to her. She automatically snuggled with me as I pulled the covers over our bodies. Namine was out cold in less than a minute. I smirked and kissed her at the top of her head. I began to fall into dreamland with her in my arms and smirked as I did so.

_I'm falling for this girl. But it's different from what I felt for Fuu and the others. This is more special. I think I've finally found my true love. _

_And it's you Namine..._


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sooooo soooo sorry I didn't update sooner, but I swear this week was hectic as I don't know what. So this is another intense chapter. Sorry guys I couldn't keep the Namine and Roxas smut any longer, it's time for the story to continue it's adventure. I hope you like it! I got this chapter by listening to this song called Let the Games Beginby Aura. Mellow song. Anyways!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Aroron:**** I know you didn't actually review but I appreciate you favorting and following my story!**

**AnimeIcePrincess666: **** Aww. Tank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! On the side note, thank you for following me as an author, favoriting me as an author, following my story and for favoriting it. I really really do appreciate it.**

**Skyscraper15: ****I know! I felt the picture matched what is to come after all the stuff the both of them are going to go through! The little love birds. haha. And don't worry I love that couple to, so... you know. :D**

**Vexor V. Akuma: ****Yay! I made a new best friend! So the in the morning chapter you are probably going to be like "But the lovey dovey chapter before!" Sorry about that. Haha. Don't worry this is not the end of RokuNami power!**

* * *

Let the Games Begin

My eyes had the bliss of gracing my goddess's beautifully sculpted body when I woke up. Her breath rose and fell as I continued to watch her like a creep. I smiled deep in thought.

She's mine now.

My phone rang and I lazily answered it.

Hmm. I should probably call Hayner today too now that I think about it.

"Hello…"

"… Roxas…"

I quirked my eyebrow. Sounded like one of my old friends from Twilight High. Zexion.

"Zex?"

I heard the boy sigh in relief.

"Is there something wrong? How'd you get my number?"

"I…um…"

As long as I can recall Zexion was one of my shier friends.

"Are you okay?"

I laughed.

"Zex. Hayner is the one in the hospital bro."

"No…no that is not what I meant at all. Are you okay NOW."

I took the phone off of my ear and stared at it.

_What did he mean by am I okay NOW…_

"Zexion. What are you talking about?"

Namine touched my arm.

"Who's that Roku?"

I turned towards my girlfriend.

_That feels nice to say finally. I'll say it again. Namine is Roxas's girlfriend. Can I get a well-deserved applaud. Anyone? C'mon I totally need this after all the hell I've been put through. No. Fine be that way._

"Hold on Nami."

The blonde yawned and nodded her head.

"Well.. Well… um… is Fuu in jail? And is Xion too?"

My eyebrows furrowed together.

Zexion never cared for Fuu before. Why is he asking now?

"Well. No. Xion is dead first of all and Fuu is arrested yes but not actually in jail now… Why do you ask?"

I could hear Zexion's breathe hitch. I also heard sniffling. Was that him?

"Zex-"

"He's going to KILL ME!"

I literally jumped out of my bed.

"Zexion. Bro, talk to me you're not making sense. Who's going to kill you?"

"I-I-I had to though, you're my friend, and I couldn't just… I couldn't just let them kill you. But-But… I'm sorry I have to go. Don't call back! PLEASE!"

"Wait. Zexion! Where are you?"

The phone clicked off.

Namine was standing beside me now. I'm sure my eyes looked wild.

"Roxas? Who's Zexion?"

I stared at my phone.

_Zexion never shows emotion. Even towards me, though I've known him since the third grade. So what's up with him? He didn't even express feelings when his mother died. I mean I know he was in tremendous pain, but that was only because I was and still is his close friend. And then he moved with us to Twilight Town, because that is what his mother wanted. That's what Momma Hoshi told Mum that's where she needed him to be. With his uncle and his cousin Paine._

"My friend…"

She stared at the phone.

"Is he okay?"

I turned towards her.

'I really don't know Namine. I don't…"

* * *

Namine and I ran down the stairs searching for Mum.

"Mum?"

I walked into the kitchen to find police officers sat around or kitchen table and Mum and Dad talking to them.

"Good morning Son, you must be Ventus?"

I rolled my eyes. I seriously don't think I look that much like Ven.

"No. Roxas."

"So you're the kid this happened to then. Mind if we ask a few questions."

"... Mind if you wait a few. I have to talk to Mum."

Mum looked at me confused, but she slowly lifted herself out of the chair foloowing Namine into the living room. I watched the officer stare at me intently. He smiled. But the smile was a tad bit malicious. It made me uncoomfortable.

_He's an officer? He look like he wants to have me dead._

The man's gaze shifted to Dad. He wore the same fake smile. I shook my head and walked out. Mum and Nami were having a conversation that I didn't care much about as I joined them on the couch. My head wandered to the police man.

_What the hell?_

"Roxas?"

My head snapped to my mother's soft voice.

"What is it that you wanted sweetheart."

My hands felt really sweaty all of a sudden. My heart was beating rather quickly now. To say I wasn't scarred shitless all of a sudden would be a lie.

"Um... Well... called this morning."

Mum smiled sweetly.

"Is that so? How is he sweety. Wow I haven't talked to him in a long time. I should've though. He was like family. I mean I was his godmother..."

I stood up and leaned close to Mum's ear.

"I'm- I'm worried about him. He sounded frantic."

I grabbed Namine's hand and walked out of the house. My heart still struggled to match my pace.

"Roku?"

I closed my eyes as we walked through the sand.

"Roxas!"

I turned to look at my girl.

"Y-yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Namine snatched her hand from mine and crossed her arms glaring at me.

_Even her glare made her look gorgeous._

"I'll tell you later..."

Namine shook her head fiercly.

"The hell you won't. You got that damn gleam to your eye. You know the one you had when you ran off to 'save' Hayner, that could have potentially got yourself killed! So you are going to tell me what's up...NOW!"

I flinched.

"Alright. Alright."

I sighed and looked at Namine with her bad self. I swallowed long and hard.

"I'm pretty sure something's up back in Twilight Town. Zexion needs my help-"

"There are policemen back at your house tell them Roxas."

I shook my head.

"And why not?"

"Because the guy in the room, the officer that spoke to me, looks like Zexion... and Zexion doesn't have a relationship with his father's family because they are deemed dangerous. That blue haired gut stared at me dangerously. If I tell him he could be the enemy. Hurt my best friend. I don't trust him to tell him where my god brother is..."

* * *

When I got back home the police and my parents and siblings were gone.

_Perfect Timing..._

I entered the number into the phone and put it to my ear.

"Ohayo-"

A deep voice answered the phone.

"Yen Sid."

"Ahh. Roxas Akihiko Hikari. I haven't heard from your father in years. Why do you decide to aprreciate your needs now?"

* * *

_Dad came and picked me up from the Tower highly pissed._

_"Yen Sid!"_

_"No need to yell out my name like an ignorant soul Soren. I thought we taught you better than that. I'm sure Ansem did. Now didn't he-"_

_"I swear Yen Sid you are a cocky..."_

_"Aww. Am I really though. Soren in due time you will need me. You will decide to appreciate your needs soon enough. You will love the fact that I am the one you will come to in a matter of need. Whether you are dead or not."_

* * *

My eye twitched.

_"Whether you are dead or not."_

"... There is a boy-"

"Zexion. Zexion Kurai."

I jerked my head away from my head.

_How'd he know I was asking about Zexion? How does he know him? ?_

"You wish to help young Kurai. No?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright then young Hikari. Tell your father to bring the band back together. Tell him code. He'll understand from there. The Kurai's have always brought about dissatisfaction for the Hikari name. Hurry now. You don't have much time for Little Zexion."

The phone clicked and I stared at it.

"So Zexion is apart of that family... He knew that I was going to get harrassed."

"Roxas? What's the game plan now?"

Namine's blue hues stared at me curiously. I grabbed her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. We broke apart about five minutes later.

"We let the games begin..."

* * *

_They call a name. It isn't mine. But I step forward. This has become my fight._


	16. Jitter Doll

**This chapter was so freaking hard to write! I mean I need to put some more RokuNami in this. Maybe in the next two chapters... Anyway enjoy this chapter you're going to like it! I hope.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Skyscraper15:**** Thank you for your review! I mean I try to make it funtertaining for my audience! Haha BTW I absolutely positively hate the whole akuroku, soiku (or whatever people call them pairs). I believe that sora/kairi, and namine/roxas were intended for each other. I mean look at the scenes they have about Sora and Kairi in the videogame! My fav is in KH2 in Halloween Town :D!**

**Vexor V. Akumu: ****Yay! I'm glad you like the story still :D. **

**Antyways sorry this took so long. I had like practices and getting ready for the AP Tests and stuff. Now enter To You Feeling The Blues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts though I wish I did :). I also do not own Jitter Doll by niki. BTW that song is amazing! It's a Vocaloid composed song. Pure epicness :p**

* * *

Jitter Doll

I waited impatiently for my parents to come back home. Mostly for Dad but still I needed Mum to hear this too. Zexion was in trouble. Where the hell could they possibly be right now. I literally was pacing back and forth in my room waiting for the door to open and close and to hear Mum call out to me. Speaking of call, I should call Hayner. I picked up my phone and dialed Hayner's mom's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Mom."

Hayner and I are so close that we call each other's parents mom. We are like brothers so it's only natural.

"Oh hi Rox. Do you wish to speak to Hayner."

"Yes ma'm."

Janice, Hayner's Mom, laughed and it was so sweet it put me out of my bad state for a few seconds.

"Yo."

"What's up Hayner, how you feeling?"

Hayner chuckled.

"Like a bitch. I want to get out of here, the food sucks."

I rolled my eyes like he could see me.

"How long you gonna be here?"

"I dunno. I think the doc was all like they gotta check up on my physical and mental state. Make sure I'm okay y'know."

I nodded.

"Yeah. Hey I gotta question."

"Shoot brother from another mother."

"You seen Zex lately."

"Rox I've been stuck in the hospital."

"No not now stupid. I mean like before this happened."

"... nah. why you so adament 'bout him now anyway?"

I looked at my phone strangely.

"What are you talking about Hayner?"

"It's just that whenever we saw that emo kid we always made fun of him. You never cared for his wellbeing. Hell we were like his bullies. It's amazing that he didn't try to kill us himself."

I blinked several times.

"That has to be a lie..."

"Rox I wouldn't lie to you. You know that. We really didn't like Zexion."

"That's impossible Hayner. Zexion was like you in the sense that I was really close to him."

"... Roxas."

The blonde's voice was stern on the phone.

"We _never_ talked to Zexion back at Twilight High."

I dropped the phone.

_If I never talked to Zexion why did I have the memory about him and his mother who was now dead. Why did I have memories of us hanging out and being buddy buddy. Being close like brothers?_

I ran out of my room as soon as I heard the door slam.

"Mum! Dad!"

I slowed to a stop in front of a Sora whose eyes were red. I was a little disappointed it wasn't the people I was searching for, but I put that aside as I realized Sora had been crying.

"So-Sora, wha-what's wrong?" I walked closer to him. My brother slid down to his knees and started yelling at me.

"Get the Fuck out Roxy. Just leave!"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Wha-what?"

Sora's eyes glared at me dangerously.

"Leave this house NOW!"

I stood in front of my brother stupidly.

"Wh-why-"

Sora grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt and opened the door literally throwing me out of the house. I stumbled over my feet and landed on the soft sand knee first. I felt warm tears trail down my cheeks.

"Sora! Sora?" I ran towards the door and Sora slammed it shut. I banged on it harshly, now very angry that my brother is treating me like this. He's never treated me like this before.

"Open the damn door!"

I heard sniffles and a faint voice.

"NO!"

"SORA!"

"I'm not going to open it! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Roxy. I hate lying to you. I swear."

"I stopped banging on the door."

_What does he mean lying to me?_

"Sora... twin? Wha-what are you talking about?"

The other side of the door was completely silent for a few minutes.

"Just.. go... PLEASE!"

I shook my head violently.

"No. I don't want you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Ventus who lifted his glasses closer to his face. His eyes resembled exactly Sora's crimson eyes.

"It is not your choice."

I glared at Ven.

"I'm not leaving my brother!"

"Roxas..."

Vanitas stared at me in pain.

"Please."

I blinked back tears.

_Why are they doing this to me? What's going on. Why can't I know. Lying? Who's lying, and why are they doing so?_

I ran past my older brothers, the tears steadily falling down my cheeks. I ran, not knowing where I was going. A distant memory filled my head.

* * *

_I ran through the multiple trees that surrounded my petite form. Tears streaming down my face._

_"Roxas!"_

_"Roxy!"_

_"Roku!"_

_Three sets of feet were not very far behind me, but I was determined to lose them. I climbed the medium sized hill and slid down to the other side, jumping in the water and doggie paddling to the other small island. I pulled myself up onto the port that was built around here and took off towards a white and baby blue house._

_"Nami!"_

_I tripped scraping my knee against my blonde friend's mom's garden gnome. It hurt like hell. Blood was spurting from the deep wound but I didn't care. _

_"Nami! It can't be true!"_

_All of a sudden strong hands grabbed me from behind. I let out a blood freezing scream in horror._

_"Lemme GO!"_

_Dad held onto me tightly. Shushing me, attempting to. I struggled to get away, continuing to scream. My best friend, a red head stared at me in horror , before his mother pulled him with her inside the nice looking house. A silver haired boy was hurried inside alongside him. A blonde girl, gorgeous girl stared at me in concern. My name rang in the air from her perfect lips._

_"Roxy!"_

_I continued to struggle with my dad. Reaching out to the girl. A blonde headed man with green eyes glare at me pushing the girl into a blonde teen boy who easily caught her._

_"Dad?"_

_The man pointed at me._

_"Soren Hikari. Your kid is a disgrace. He is making everyone here look bad! I suggest you send him away."_

_With that the man walked into his house slamming the door._

_Mum ran to the house peering inside the house._

_"Vexen. Vexen! You take that back. Roxas is okay! He's just-scarred."_

* * *

I tripped on air and fell flat on my face in front of a house. I saw blonde hair run up to me. It shook me. But I continued to drown myself into the dirt of a garden.

"Roxy!"

_That voice... It's like hers in my memory... wait a second_

I jumped up shocking Namine in the process. I glared at her, another blonde greeted us. He had his hands were put up as if to say 'stop' and slowly walked by Namine.

"Roxas. calm down bro."

I glared at the blonde male.

"Cloud..."

Cloud's eyebrow lifted. He seemed shocked that I knew who he was. He nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?"

" I wasn't born here. I was born in Twilight Town! So why the hell do I have memories of me being here... living here when I was younger!"

All of a sudden strong hands grabbed me from behind. I let out a blood freezing scream in horror.

"Lemme GO!"

Dad held onto me tightly. Shushing me, attempting to. I struggled to get away, continuing to scream. Axel stared at me in horror. Riku closed his eyes in pain. Namine stared at me in concern. My name rang in the air from her perfect lips.

"...Roxas..."

I screamed.

"Shut up. You lied to me. You lied! What am I supposed to believe now?"

"Roxas shhh you're making a scene..."

I rammed my elbow into Dad's stomache, knocking the air out of him

_all insane, all insane, this world is becoming..._

My eyes grew wide. I slowly stepped back. I put my hands on my head trying to get away from it all. I felt my feet running towards nothing.

_fly away, fly away,run away from the mess..._

* * *

Droplets of rain hit my face as tears ran down my cheeks. I had been running for hours it seemed. I entered a dark house finally stopping. I looked behind me to make sure no one was in sight. No one was.

_and i'm still being manipulated..._

"Dad stop! It hurts!"

My head whipped towards the dark stairs. My body ached. My mind screamed for me not to walk up there, but I did anyway.

"Dad!"

The blood curtiling scream bounced off the walls. I ran up the stairs and swung open the door. Zexion was naked under a man. I could see that the man had inserted himself into my friend... my enemy? I stood there motionless. The man's golden eyes glared at me before he laughed evily.

"Roxas. Long time no see."

The man pulled out of Zexion making him hiss and Zexion curled under himself. He blinked a few times then jumped up blocking the intimidating man from me.

"Dad. No, you promised you wouldn't hurt him again."

_Again?_

The man scoffed and slapped Zexion on the face. I finally was able to move again. I stepped towards Zexion.

"He-Hey!" The man stepped in front of me. He pushed me onto the bed. My heart stopped.

_I'm going to get raped by a man. Oh God. How sick is this!?_

Zexion attempted to stop the man from getting to me.

"Dad. Stop. I'll do whatever you want!"

The man rolled his eyes.

"Vexen. Get this boy away from me."

A blonde haired and green eyed sinister man walked out of the bathroom.

"Of course sir."The man turned to me. He laughed suddenly.

"Well if it isn't . Or do you not remember that either?"

My heart pounded.

A blue haired male walked in.

_The police man I didn't trust._

"Hey. Hey help us!"

The man quirked his bro.

"You really don't remember do you test subject?"

"Test... subject?"

"Yes test subject Roxas Hikari. Along with Zexion and some others... History really will repeat itself won't it Xemnas?"

Xemnas nodded.

"Of course it will Saix. It always does. And to think. Daddy nor Grandpa can save you from your destruction."

"Roxas!" I turned on the bed to see Dad, Sora, Ven, Vanitas, Cloud, Reno, Sephiroth, Riku, and Axel all looking for me.

"Da-"

Saix grabbed my mouth shutting me up. I struggled, fighting him. I managed to kick Saix in the balls. He instantly let me go. I turned around and Vexen cut me off.

"AAH!"

I looked behind Vexen watching in horror as Xemnas cut Zexion open. I felt so sick as I watched the life being sucked out of the sixteen year old. I could hear the footsteps rushing up the stairs. All of a sudden I was alone. Vexen, Saix and Xemnas jumped out of the window.I ran to Zexion.

" Zexion!"

There was blood everywhere. Blood all over my body. I was breathing harshly. my family and friends all ran into the room. Sora saw me first and pulled me into an embrace getting the blue haired teen's blood on himself too.

"They- killed him?"

Sora looked at Zexion's lifeless body.

Dad picked up an amulet. Reno came up behind him.

"So Xemnas strikes again yo?"

Dad sadly nodded.

Sephiroth walked over to Zexion.

"And he made sure his kid found his mom this time."

I pushed my brother away. I jumped up.

"I want the truth NOW!"

All the men turned towards me. I clenched my fists together. My knuckles turned white.

"NOW!"

Dad put his hand on me.

"Roxas, when you were five, you were abducted by Xemnas and Saix, and that's when you met Zexion. The both of you were experimented on for a year straight before you both were able to get away. You came home bringing Zexion with you. But the problem was the both of you couldn't remember anything."

"It's actually a miracle you two didn't die, because the things they did to you should have kiiled you off. You walked through the door and all of us jumped up to hold you, but then you blacked out yo."

Reno stared at me intently. Sephiroth stood up from Zexion's body.

"We all waited for the results at the hospital. The nurses and the doctor came back and explained to us that you will have amnesia. That whatever was performed on you is going to have you mentally unstable."

"And so when you were able to go back home you acted as though everything was fine. That you were never kidnapped. Then Mum took something away from you and you threw your first tantrum." Ven pushed his glasses up.

"You managed to destroy the whole house. When we finally got you to calm down you kept saying it hurts it hurts. Mom asked what was wrong and you burst out crying." Vanitas stared at me sadly.

"Two days later you asked me what happened because you saw the house was all messed up. Mum and Dad said that I couldn't tell you the night before so I yelled and said that a theif managed to get in the house. Of course you were scared after I told you, but you believed me." Sora stared at me from below.

The police alarms went off from below. A couple of officers entered the room taking in the damage.

"So from there the lies began..." I mumbled.

The males all nodded.

"That is until after Grandpa's death and you made a scene in front of Namine's house."

My fingers tapped my leg as I listened to Dad's confession. My family's confession. I felt dizzy again. I didn't even notice Dad walked me out of the house and was now being held tightly by my lover. Was she really my lover, or did she just pity me?

"Roxas I was so scared."

I wriggled out of her hold. She gasped.

"Roxas?"

Her blue eyes stared at me. I couldn't even look at her. My life was a lie. I could hear her heart cease, but no tears fell from her face.I was actually happy about this. I would never be able to walk away if she began to cry.

"I need some time alone."

Mum tried touching me but I dodged.

"Sweety. Just let him be." I hear Dad say.

I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I walked to nothing in particular.

* * *

It had been some hours as I looked at the moon in front of my ocean was silent. My mind wandered to the three evil men in my life.

_You think you got away don't you. How about I experiment on you assholes too? Would you like that?_

I wiped away my dry tears.

_No one is spilling tears, their throats are sore from crying out._

Dad put his hand on me staring at what I was looking at.

"So you talked to Yen Sid right."

I nodded.

"Yeah, he said code."

Dad kissed my forehead.

" I tell no more lies okay."

I nodded again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

" Did mankind name this life?"

"... life's a bitch huh"

I never answered my dad.


	17. He is in the Ruin of the Sea

**Yay! I finally only have three more chapters left! I'm so sorry if the chapter before was really confusing, but that's kinda what I was reaching for so you could become one with the protagonist and how he feels. However, these next two chapters are going to shed some light on what went down in Roxas's past. I actually like this chapter and you'll see why after you read it. :D**

**Skyscraper15****: I know those friggen cosplayers are so... Ohh don't get me started! And Sora is just awesome for Kairi :D. I'm glad my story is still being worth your time to read!**

**Vexor V. Akuma****: I'm so sorry you had to live through that mumble jumbo, but you won't have to be confused anymore after the next two chapters! Glad you are still interested in the story yo.( I think I have been playing too much Final Fantasy with Reno and The Turks in it hahaha)**

* * *

He is in the Ruin of the Sea

It's been a month since both incidents. Fuu was finally put in jail, twenty five years to life. Xion's funeral was about two weeks ago, Vanitas cried especially when he was given little Xayvion and Violetta. They have got to be the cutest fraternal twins I have ever seen, and Sora and I are pretty cute and we aren't supposed to be fratenal...

Hayner and Janice went back home to Twilight Town a week ago. He joked about the whole situation and how he probably looked like a bitch.

_That blonde is just as bad as Sora sometimes..._

Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen have yet to be caught... I'm still so confused about that whole situation. What I got out of it is that I was kidnapped by the men when I was six. Used as an experiment to get tested on by some weird shit labeled Nobodies something or some shit like that, but I was able to escape without them finding out until after I reached my house, I then grew up around lies because that's what kept me "calm." My family and friends all had to lie to me so nothing would get triggered. But what would have been triggered? I feel fine now...

"Roxas hurry up we're going to be late for school!"

I continued to sit on my bed, ignoring my brother-deep in thought. Sora opened my door finding me shirtless with just a pair of white khaki shorts on along with some black and white converse and black socks. My black muscle shirt stayed in my left hand. Sora poked me. I felt it but did nothing to move. Sora poked me harder this time. Still I sat unmoving. Sora then shoved me off of my bed and I fell on my face. I jumped to my feet and glared at the brunt.

"SORA!"

Sora snickered and burst out laughing.

"Oh c'mon Roku it's time to go. We have to go to school. Remeber that place where we learn things?"

I felt my eye twitch.

_Of course I remember the place you noob! Y'know the place I could have potentially got killed at. Fuck it being the home of education. It's my living hell. Maybe I should have took up Mum's offer of getting homeschooled..._

Sora and I scrambled down the stairs. Mum gave us a weird stare.

"I thought you two left for school already?"

Sora and I laughed awkwardly.

"Er. No we are right now..." I grabbed two peices of toast from the plate Mum held. I handed one to Sora who devored it in a matter of seconds.

_That is so disgusting..._

Sora grabbed my arm and we rushed out of the door.

"BAI MUM!"

I waved as we started down the street to our school hoping not to be late.

* * *

Sora tapped his foot and stared at the ground in disbelief. He looked to me. We sat in front of the principles office.

"Roxas, we were a minute late. A MINUTE! not fifteen, but one minute." He held his finger in front of my face. I shooed him away. He frowned deeply. I sighed and looked at my brother.

"Maybe it's my fault. I mean I have made us late for the past week now..."

Sora shook his head.

" Don't blame yourself. Maybe it's just the fact Oz has not been laid." Sora stiffled a laugh.

My mind wandered to the notes Sora and I passed in the man's classroom.

_I highly doubt this man knows what it feels to be the 'macho man' amongst his homeboys. Nonetheless the fool probably is the 40 year old virgin no joke._

_I had to bite my lip to keep from dying from laughter. I wrote back._

_I know right. Why is he even trying to teach us this. No one's going to listen to him especially looking the way he does. And you give him 40? I say more like the 57 year old virgin._

_I threw it at my brother. I saw him eyeing Mr. Oz like a hawk making sure he didn't get caught. However my brother still does not get the whole sneaky aspect because when he read it, he began hysterically laughing._

_"Mr Hikari is there something you wish to share with us?" I looked at the man like he was crazy._

_"Um... I didn't say anything." I smiled as the other students began to try and subdue their giggles. He looked a little embarrassed._

_"So now we have the class clowns do we. Principle's office both of you."_

_"Aww man!" Sora exclaimed with a pout before getting up with me soon following. Mr. Oz smiled in triumph._

I began to hysterically laugh. I fell on the floor and I know Sora was looking at me strangely. Even Mrs. Roz( that's not her real name, I don't even remember it) stared at me... Okay she glared at me but that wasn't the point. A lady, obviously the secretary came to us and waved her hand in front of us. She wore a black blouse that had purple outlines and buttons on it along with a short pencil skirt that was crimson red. Her hair was black and mahogandy and was past her shoulder. She smacked the gum that was in her mouth. She looked up from her clipboard.

"The Hikari brothers right."

Sora and I gulped. Sora nodded, but I froze. She leaned in close to my face. I could read her name tag. Mistress Malificent.

_Who the hell names their kid Mistress!?_

"I want a response blondie..."

My mouth opened but then snapped closed. She stood upright and looked at the clipboard again. She rolled her eyes and pointed to principles office.

"The substitute principal will now see you..."

Sora and I looked at each other.

_Substitute principal? There's such thing? What happened to the real principle?_

* * *

When we walked into the office it was dark. The chair I'm guessing the officer sat on was turned towards the only window in the room. This place gave me the creeps...

Sora cleared his throat.

"Um...principle sir?"

The chair slowly turned around revealing blue locks.

"Sit down boys." He smiled wickedly. I felt my heart stop.

_Well, I found one of the bastard.s_

"Vexen." Sora and I both said.

The male quirked his eyebrows.

"I actually asked Maleficent for just Roxas, but Sora would make a fine replacement for Zexion..."

My jaw locked. My eyes burned from rage. I leapt towards the man without realizing it. Sora somehow managed to catch me.

"Good job Sora."

Sora pushed me behind him.

"Shut up Vexen."

_Yeah I'm mad too but a pissed Sora is still scarier..._

Vexen stood up.

"Now I'd want to listen to me unless you don't care about your girlfriends, friends or family..."

Everything in the room went silent.

_What does he mean by that?_

"Aah. Now I caught your interest. You're going to do something for me, seeing you are the reason Yen Sid is after us now."

He stared intently at us. I looked towards Sora to see him with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was struggling with something.

"Now do you accept?"

My head snapped back to the male.

"No. We accept nothing, you haven't even told us what we must do."

Vexen smirked.

"Even after all the hell I put you through you still manage to have witts about you. You are Soren's son."

He walked around from his desk and leaned against it. He crossed his arms.

"As you both know I am scientist that worked with Ansem the wise..."

_He worked with Grandpa?_

"And I loved that man just like a father I did. But everyone has to fear death. I mean he put so much stock into Soren it was almost distasteful. We were his apprentices and he sometimes wanted nothing to do with us, especially when we were able to construct this magnificent organism."

"The Nobodies Code."

I stared at Sora.

"What's that?"

Vexen smiled.

"Go ahead Sora. Tell Roxas what he became..."

Sora swallowed. His sky blue eyes looked at me.

"Ro-Roxas The Nobodies Code is an organism that is placed into the human bloodstream. It then manifests within the blood and creates a prototype of mass destruction. It's so dangerous because it feeds off of its human's insanity. When we had to move from here, it was because you went mad and almost kiiled Namine and Riku. At the time however we thought Vexen was on our side..."

I blinked a couple of times.

"Woah Woah Woah, hold the phone. I'm like a hidden governmental weapon!"

Sora slowly nodded.

"You should be happy Roxas, you get to have your way no matter what. No one would ever be stupid enough to challenge you. Except for Xemnas's insignificant daughter Xion and niece Fuu."

"So... I killed them?"

Sora touched my shoulder.

"No you didn't. What you remember is what happened. Fuu and Xion killed Seifer and Rai. Fuu killed Xion... all of that happened."

"But why didn't I go insane then?"

Vexen walked closer to us, Sora pushed me against the wall trying to get the man as far away from me as possible.

"Because only threats were directed to you, Do you even remember what you said to the girls. They brought out a memory I bet you can't even recall. How you hurt others. They were nothing but imbeciles to you. Somewhere deep down you knew they spoke nothing that would harm you even as much as they told you they would. You laughed upon hearing them say they would kill you and your brother. You didn't care about anyone in the room though you went to "save" Hayner."

_"No I want you dead because you keep making him go away."_

_I laughed I couldn't stop. Hayner moaned again._

_I have to get him out of here._

_"Look. Kurai. My brother has a strange way of showing his affection for the one he loves. Him waving to you alone should have let you know he was crushing on you. I suffer from anger management problems and when I don't get my way. Shit happens. Why do you think he was in crutches at the game that day. I did that to him. That's why he always would go to me. So I wouldn't be mad and lash out at someone or myself. But then this stuff you pulled on me calmed me down... in the wrong way..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth?"_

_Kurai had tears in her eyes. Fuu just stared between us._

_"I'll blast your brain out."_

"You mentioned that you harmed Vanitas. Am I right? You even claimed that Xemnas's family members calmed you down in the wrong way. That indicated you were starting to experience insanity, but their unexperience in scaring someone failed for you. That whole event was like an awesome movie only you got to watch... That you had anger management problems, which were actually caused by the code... shit happens If I recall you saying."

I stepped closer to the man.

_He wasn't there he wouldn't have known that..._

"And how do you possibly know what went down that night?"

Xemnas laughed.

"I watched it Roxas. I have been watching you ever since you left."

My breath hitched. Sora grunted.

"LIAR!"

Xemnas shook his finger.

" I never lie unlike you Sora. You lied to Roxas everyday."

"To protect him!"

Anger boiled in my lungs.

"Really now? I don't think he's protected. I still found him..."

"Shut up." They both ignored me.

Sora moved to swing at Xemnas but Xemnas caught him squeezing his arm. Sora let out a painful and pitiful low moan.

"Shut up..." They still ignored me. Sora was on his knees now. I walked over to the desk and picked up a sharp pencil.

"You are going to do as I say Hikari. I want you to retrieve my Xion's children. Xayvion and Violetta. Bring them to me and I will leave you alone."

"BULLSHIT!"

_How come no one is coming to see what is the matter in this room?_

"Shut up..."

I raised my arm with the sharp end of the pencil directed at Vexen. He didn't even notice. Vexen laughed.

"Okay fine, I would take them... and Roxas. I mean he is our creation."

I laughed maliciously. They both stared at me, finally noticing my presence.

"I'm your creation am I? Well to me it looks like you can't control it... I'm so glad I finally found you too." I stabbed Vexen in the chest, but missed his heart.

_Damn, not enough damge will be done..._

Both Sora and the man gasped.

_Wait...what the hell am I doing!?_

Vexen pulled back gasping for air. Sora grabbed my hand trying to stop me. I almost stabbed him but he pulled me backwards and we fell on the floor. Just then Malificent walked in.

"What the hell is going on in- Oh my God!" The woman ran over to Vexen.

"He-he stabbed me..." She turned to us. Sora had tears in his eyes.

"Help us... PLEASE! He threatened us. It was an act out of defense! I swear." Sora looked so scarred as he held me tighter. I held on to him and started balling.

_How could they do this to me! _

Malificent ran out and we could hear her speaking to an officer on the phone. Vexen tried to leave without anyone noticing but Namine stopped him. She wore a silver crop top and a baby blue mini skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of silver hightop blonde hair was curled and she wore natural make up. She looked stunning.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Vexen glared at his daughter unable to speak. Namine slowly turned her head to the open door that Sora and I were in still hanging on to one another. She gasped.

"Sora? Roxas!" Her beautiful blue eyes glared at her father.

"You!" She spat in his face.

"That boy is a danger to us. He stabbed me!" Vexen looked scared right now. Malificent ran behind Ms. Roz's desk( still not her name but whatever). Ms. Roz was shaking in her seat watching the events play out.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Namine whipped around and ran into the principles office. Vexen attempted to slide through the officers, but failed.

"I have you know that they will get their vegence on the Hikari family!"

I heard a familiar laugh.

"If you talkin' 'bout ole Xemnas and Saix they in the car too. They attempted to kill Soren and the other boys today and everybody knows that wasn't going to happen. Not with us around. So you can kiss this life goodbye Vexen. Ya lost yo."

Vexen stared at Reno in disbelief.

" Xemnas would never get caught!" "Sephiroth chuckled.

"You got sloppy. All of you. Like you said, you've been watching Roxas, we've been watching you. Why do you think we had Soren move the family back to Destiny Islands. We knew you would strike. And you did. And you failed. There is no one in Xemnas's twisted family that can help you. Fuu's in jail. His daughter and son are both dead now... You killed an innocent being. Zexion shouldn't have had to go through that..."

Vexen continued to stare at the two men. He struggled with the other two officers that held him.

"We will be back for all of you!"

Mum walked into the building now. She had her government badge in hand.

_Since did Mum work with the government? Well I guess it makes sense. I never quite knew what she did for her job anyway..._

"I highly doubt that Vexen."

Vexen stared at Mum.

"Hoshiko? Why?" Vexen looked sad. My stab with the pencil wound on his chest squirted out blood a little bit.

Namine and Sora helped me up on my feet. I felt sick again. Namine pecked me on my cheek that calmed me down slightly.

Mum saddly smiled.

"Because Vexen, you hurt my child. You made him something I specifically told you I hated. He wasn;t supposed to be used as an experiment for the government. and you knew that, yet you insisted to use him."

Vexen tried to step closer to Mum. He was smiling crazily.

"But I saved him Hoshiko. Since the experiment no one has told you Roxas was going to die. That should make you happy. The Nobodies Code saved a life!"

"And you killed others."

Vexen's smile faded.

"Take him away yo!" Reno and Sephiroth walked out along with Vexen and the two officers. Mum watched them leave. I blinked a few times before wriggling out of my brother and girlfriends hold. I hugged Mum and she held me back.

"Mum?"

" We will tell you the whole story when we get home Roxas. I promise." Mum walked over to the front desk. I need to take Axel Kasai , Kairi Kasai, Riku Jenova, Namine Strife, Sora and Roxas Hikari out of school..."

Malficent straightened up. She put her hand up.

"Just take them."

Mum laughed that laugh I love.

"Sorry about this." The woman shook her head.

"I have to call all the parents to tell them to come pick up their brats anyway- I mean children. Turns out we were on lockdown without even knowing it..."

Namine grabbed my hand and walked me out of the Main Office. I made sure Sora was right behind us. When we got outside, Axel jumped me as did Larxene. Kairi ran up to Sora and kissed him on the lips.

_They were a thing?_

Riku ruffled my hair and Selphie giggled.

"The bands back together!" Selphie continued to giggle. I looked at Selphie curiously.

"What do you mean."

"Well, for us, this is deja vu. Why? Because when were five, you came out of the main office at the elementry school crying with your mom talking to the secretary of the school. Namine was holding your hand and Sora followed behind you tears in his eyes too. You both took the blame for blowing up the frog. Axel and Riku were the ones who actually did it."

Axel and Riku began whistling. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and then Axel glomped you and told you that you were his bestest friend and Larxene giggled. Riku, too cool to do anything else said "Thanks," Kairi hugged Sora so tight he couldn't breath and I said the bands back together because you two weren't going to get kicked out!"

* * *

_I couldn't remember this event, but I knew it was true. I looked at the faces of what made the past me... well... me, and now what made the present me Roxas._

_Namine, my best friend and now girlfriend, Axel, my best friend, Riku, my "cousin," Selphie, my fangirl, Larxene, my other girl best friend, Sora, my twin..._

Vanitas, along with Xayvion and Violetta, Ventus and Dad all ran up to us with smiles on their faces.

"It's all over kid." Dad kissed the top of my head.

_Vanitas, my badass older brother, Ventus my eldest brother, Dad and Mum all stared at me... and now Xayvion and Violetta, my lovely niece and nephew..._

_Destiny Islands has proved to me, though I have lived a nightmare, it will always come out better in the end. That this was my dream. To be myself again. Not what The Nobodies Code made me..._

* * *

"Mum."

We were all walking back to the Hikari residence.

"If you don't want to tell me, I'm okay with that now..."

Mum shook her head and smiled.

"No, I think it's time you realize who Roxas Akihiko Hikari is."

"But I'm different now."

Mum smiled.

"Not really Roxas. The Nobodies Code may have changed you in your mind, but-"

She pointed to my heart.

"But you're that same little boy that everyone loved in Destiny Islands before all this had to happen in your don't call it fate after all you know."

I nodded. I finally understood it all. I smiled and looked out at the deep blue sea. They never were scared of me. They just wanted to see me happy again. I don't remember much of my past life, but apparently the good things that happen to me now is the equivalent to the good things that happened then. I remember feeling like I was drowning and would never be able to get out to live again.

The waves calmly rose and fell.

_I was once living in the ruin of the sea, but the waves have calmed down... permenately... since then._


	18. Chapter 18

** Hey Guys. So I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever but I have a good reason. I couldn't go online on my computer because of a virus therefore no Fanfiction and no updating :'(. And then Geek squad had to save my computer and yadayadayada. This chapter along with the last two were finished a week after chapter 17 was put out there. But... yeah sorry for the wait. Viruses are not the business. -_-. **

**Skyscraper15: ****Yes I know this story is almost done. But don't worry I'm going to have another story coming out so watch for it. :D And omg. I love the Sora and Roxas Show. It's amazing. hahaha. **

**Vexor V. Akuma : ****Idk if there's gonna be a happy ending. You have to read the last three to see. haha. I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. That makes me happy! And I'm glad I can make an entertaining story. :D**

**Innocent Lives: ****I know you didn't review or anything, but thanks a billion for adding my story to your Favorite Stories :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Enough Said

Mum, Dad, Sora, Ventus and Vanitas all sat in front of me. We all stared at one another for what seemed like eternity. Blue eyes met, Vibrant blue hues, sky blue eyes, and that wonderful grey my mother owned.

" Okay. I guess I should start." Mum tried breaking the awkwardness. She coughed a couple of times, and then sighed.

" So you were born April 25 to-" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Mum?" Dad and my brothers began to laugh.

"Well! I don't know where to start." Dad put his arm around Mum. It's okay hun. I think maybe I should start. He chuckled a little and then looked at me. His eyes showed the emotions of being scared and reliefed. I gulped.

"Sora and you just got into bed on your sixth birthday. I tucked you in and Mum kissed you goodnight. I remember telling you both to put away your toys that you attemted to hide under your sheets with you. Roxas you were a bit of a whiner then kiddo. Sora, you know this, but you were more like Roxas."

I felt my mouth drop.

"I was... Sora was like how I am... now?"

Mum nodded.

"Yes sweetie. It was because I would always tell Sora he needed to be the big brother."

"But he's only like fifteen- twenty minutes top- older than me."

"Well DUH! But that doesn't mean I'm not older than you. When we were little-"

"You were the baby and you knew it, so you would always get the attention." Ventus smiled. However it didn't meet his eyes. His vibrant blue hues saddened. Probably due to the reminiscing of my "old self."

" Which means you would always whine and-" Ventus kicked Vanitas before he could continue.

"Alrighty then. Can I proceed with the story boys?" We all nodded in unison."

* * *

_ Mum and Dad tucked me into bed grabbing my birthday toys and putting them in my black and white toy box. Mum handed me my favorite stuffed panda bear to go to sleep with._

_"Sweet dreams my lil Roku." She giggled like a little girl. I smiled._

_"Night Night Mummy." _

_"Don't let the bed bugs bite Rox." I hid under the covers and squealed._

_"Night my big boy Sora." _

_"Goodnight." I heard Sora yawn. Today was pretty fulfilling wasn't it._

_" Goodnight Sport." I waited until the door was shut behind my parents. I lifted my covers off of my head and made sure the lights under the door were cut off. I smiled. _

_"Sora-nii chan?"_

_My big brother grunted in his sleep. That was fast. _

_"So-RA!"_

_Sora jumped up and looked around. His eyes landed on me. I smiled sweetly. _

_"Good, you're up."_

_"Not. really."_

_I jumped out of my bed and walked over to my brother. _

_"C'mon. Let's go play!"_

_Sora looked at me in disbelief._

_"Play? Mum and Daddy said it's time for bed Roku."_

_"But..."_

_I felt the tears come down my face. My lip started to form into the puppy dog pout. Sora's weakness. He put up his hands. _

_"Okay. Okay. what do you want to play?"_

_I stopped my acting and put my finger to my lip deep in thought._

_"PIRATES!" _

_Sora stared at me quizically. I cheesed._

_"Roku. We can only play Pirates out- I do not like where this is going. No. NO. Absotootly not." Sora crossed his arms. My lip pouted again. He looked t me through a popeye eye. He sighed._

_"Fine. Let's go."_

_I grabbed our pirate hat sand Sora grabbed the parrot, and we quietly made our way downstairs. _

_"Wows. Mummy and Daddy don't even know that we are out here!" I exclaimed._

_Sora started dozing off. I smacked him. _

_"He-LLLLLLLLO! What are you doing?"_

_"Roku I'm really tired. Can we go inside now?"_

_I shook my head vigurously. _

_"Absotootly not. I like playing outside in the dark."_

_"But Mummy doesn't." I looked down. I don't like when I make Mummy sad when I don't listen to her..."_

_"Okay. We'll go back inside. But lemme go get my parrot."_

_Sora nodded sleepliy. He yawned._

_"Okay Roku. I'll wait here for you."_

_I walked over to the sandbox where Sora and I left Mr. Rrot. Only he was no where to be found._

_"Hey So- Never mind!"_

_I spotted Mr. Rrot. I walked over closer to him and noticed someone was bent down about to pick it up. _

_"Hey! That's mine!"_

_The figure looked up._

_"I know Roku. I got it for you."_

_My head tilted to the side._

_"Roku. Hurry up."_

_"Okay. Who are you." I whispered. The man laughed._

_"Roku. you should know me kiddo."_

_My eye glittered._

_"Grandpa!" Grandpa put his finger to his mouth shushing me._

_"Don't want to wake up Mum or Dad kiddo." I nodded._

_"Hey whatcha doing here Grandpa. I thought Daddy say you were on a busynessi trip." Grandpa chuckled._

_" Came back early. Hey I got something in the car for you and Sora."_

_"Oy. Sora's out here too. Lemme get 'im."_

_"Wait. Roku. Don't Sora's too tired let him stay put. It'll only take a sec."_

_I looked at grandpa confused. Usually he always lets me go get Sora..._

_"Okay."_

_We walked to the old man's mercedes benz and he unlocked the car. _

_"It's right inside Rox. Open the backseat door and get it."_

_I nooded. I stuggled to open the door while Grandpa chuckled before helping me._

_"Thank you." He nodded._

_I stepped inside the car and looked around._

_"Grandpa. I don't see any- aah!" _

_A man grabbed me from behind, another turned around in the front seat and had a piece of cloth in his hand._

_"Saix, Vexen shut him up."_

_I looked towards Grandpa._

_"GRANDPA!? SO-" The blonde headed man put the cloth to my mouth and I got really tired..._

* * *

"Wait... Grandpa took me? No way he wouldn't."

"But. He. did." Dad stood up angrily and began walking upstairs.

"Soren."

He shook his head. He looked directly at me.

"I'm sorry Roxas. That I wasn't able to save you before that monster decided to use you as his puppet. I'm sorry that he didn't use me when I was your age. I'm sorry he gave you false love. He told me he changed. But obviously he didn't. He knew he could corrupt your six year old mind more than he could the others with what you wanted the most. For us to be happy."

I saw a tear fall from my dad's face.

"Now you understand why I loathe my own father."

I looked to Mum as Dad slammed his bedroom door. I shook my head and gulped.

"Wha-"

Mum put up her hand.

"Ansem took you for a week. And no one could find you. Until the Saturday your father went to Ansem's house. Ansem claimed he had no idea where you were. But Soren- Dad didn't believe him. So he searched the house while Ansem continud to claim he had no idea where you were. Dad found you out in the back of the beach house... in the pool. He thought you were dead at first, but realized you were the guinea pig of the experiment Ansem had told us about a while back. Your father was furious."

" So that was when I almost drowned..."

"Huh? You knew."

"Dad mentioned it. What about when I was eleven."

Vanitas snickered. "Mum gave Grandpa too many chances."

"Hey!"

Ventus stared at me.

"Rox. There really wasn't anything-"

"Shut up I'm thinking."

"See you made him mad." I looked up t see Sora with hate filled tears in his eyes.

_So this is why he never loved Grandpa the way I did._

"N-No no. Sora I'm okay. So I was the whiny one huh."

Sora wiped his tears.

"Yeah, and when you came back and you weren't the same little brother I knew I had to cange too. So I became the funny one in attempts to always calm you down when you were in pain and would lash out."

I stared at him.

"Did it work?"

My brothers and Mother looked at each other.

"We're still here no." They said in unison as the began laughing.

_I wanted to face palm myself. My family is weird. They say I became bipolar, but I think they are too. How does one go from a serious conversation to a funny situation?_

I stared at them blankly.

"While you laugh your hearts out I'm gonna go see if Dad's okay."

They began laughing harder.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I walked upstairs to my parents' room.

"Um-"

The door swung open. Dad looked at his feet.

_I have never seen him so miserable. Dad's usually like Sora a jokster, but like Ven with his intelligence, and Vanitas "Don't mess with me or the people I love or I kill you." He's not like whiny wimpy Roxas- that's sad that I have several different sides to myself._

"Dad look-"

"No. I'm so sorry that I couldn't-"

"Man shut up and listen..."

He was really bugging me with all the apologies.

"Look this had to be fate. What happened to me and everything even if I can't remember it. With living here when I was younger and stuff like that. But think about it. Obviously you did save me because I'm still with you and very much alive thank you. So from now on, treat me like you treat my brothers and stop dwelling on the past. That goes for you four too. I feel better because of all of the happenings. Yeah you couldn't save me right off. But you did. You had no control over Grandpa's... er... evil scientist ways. That was what mae Ansem... Grandpa. And let's face it. Karma got back at him so it's all good. Okay."

_I have to give this speech to my friends too. I have a feeling they're gonna be like: "Roku we so sorry!" Especially Namine. Oh boy._

" What a beautiful son we have created Soren."

Dad laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Enough said kiddo."


	19. Chapter 19

**So this was pretty interesting to write. I think you all will like it. It got that RokuNami fluff in it. Hehehe. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Last Stage

I opened my eyes to the brightest sun rays in Destiny Islands. The sun reflected through my window and created a god ray in my room. The warmth I felt from it made my heart flutter a little. I smiled hugely as I jumped out of bed to grab today's clothes. A black muscle shirt, with my paint splattered white shorts, and my oh so beat up black converse. I looked over at the corner of my room because something so clean and sparkling caught my eye. My smile only widened. There stood a midnight black acoustic electric guitar.

"Sleek Midnight Sky."

I walked over to it and picked it up only to notice a light blue sticky note on glued to the back of it.

_Oy Here's that guitar I owed you lil bro. Oh and_ Happy 17th Roku.

_I laughed out, I cried out I forgot it all LALULA LULALILA!_

I placed my guitar down and ran to Sora's room.

"Oy Sora get up dude you would not believe!"

Sora swung open the door. His usually somewhat tamed spiky hair was all over the place. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing really hard and upsetting him.

"Nani?" He scratched his head. I smirked.

"Tanjoubi omedetou! Happy Birthday Sora-nii chan."

Sora's mouth fell open as I smiled at him. I saw tears form in his eyes but he hurried up and wiped them away.

"Happy Birthday Roku. I'm glad..." Sora smiled at me.

"Sora. Is this how I said happy birthday to you when we were six?"

Sora smiled.

"Yup."

"Well then... get dressed dumbass!"

I sucker punched Sora and darted downstairs.

"ROXAS AKIHIKO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

Namine ran into my arms as Axel was getting chased by Larxebe once again for saying the wrong thing. Does he ever learn?

"How's my birthday prince?"

I smiled mysteriously.

"He's sad."

Namine's eyes grew wide.

"Wait why?" She whispered in attempts to make sure the power couple next to us weren't going to hear.

"Yo Sora. Kairi. Why don't you two get a damn room."

Sora pulled away from Kairi's mouth.

"Do you know how much those fucking hotels around here cost? And anyways it's not like we're-"

Sora's face turned tomato red from whatever Kairi had whispered in his ear. Namine and I gave each other a look before looking at the other couple strangely.

"Gah!"

Our heads whipped towards a Larxene on top of Axel. My eyes narrowed in doubt.

"I thought she said she was going to pummel him."

Sora scoffed.

"More like pleaseure him... Er Kairi. Maybe Nam Bam and Roku are right..."

"I was thinking the same thing babe."

Kairi slowly got off of her boyfriend while still glaring at her brother and his crazy chick.

"Oy! Ax. I feel as if I'm watching porn. Can I tape it?" Riku smirked smugly as he watched the red head and bright blonde.

Larxene jumped to her feet.

"The hell you say smug bitch?"

"OOh ouch was that supposed to sting."

"Cocky son of a bastard."

"Um. Riku?"  
Riku turned towards his cousin.

"Yeah Namine?"

I pointed to the couple who were quickly advancing towards us.

"They coming for you bro." I said.

Riku looked up and took off running the other way.

Namine sat in my arms as the flames continued to rise in the night. I spent my seventeenth with the people who love me the most. How amazing. The soft April breeze whistled through my dirty blonde head. Maybe I should let it go back to its natural light brown haircolor. The reason everyone had me dye my hair this blonde in the first place. Like I said before. Sora and I aren't fraternal.

"Roku."

I looked down at my goddess.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sora and Kai?"

I looked around. Riku and Axel were arguing about something and Larxene was glaring at the both of them. I looked where my dumbass of a brother and highly horny friend went.

"I think they went off to do the nasty... Man his birthday presents are always better than mine."

Namine looked up.

"You want your birthday present to be the same?"

I stared at my girlfriend in disbelief.

_Uh HELLO I'm a boy. You're a girl. I have sexual desires. No shit I want the same._

"Not if you're not ready Namine."

Namine rolled her eyes.

"Roxas you're not thinking that."

I laughed awkwardly.

"I had to try right."

Namine stood up and held her hand out.

"C'mon before they realize we're gone too."

"Let's Go."

* * *

_It's been thirteen months since I moved to Destiny Island. It's been thirteen months since I remet Namine, thirteen months when she looked into my eyes and asked if I could try a smile... _

_Thirteen months ago there was a great wall in the way of my heart, mind, soul and body. There wasn't a single happy day it seemed. But somehow Destiny Islands- home- Namine, my family and my friends made it possible._

_"It's the last stage. Together with you. we'll get through. Despite any dispair. I laughed out, I cried out.I forgot it all LALULA LULALILA!"_

_For me, this is the last stage- the last time I will ever fall behind that wall..._


	20. Chapter 20

**AAAHHH It's the end of TYFTB!**

**Sora: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Roxas: Er. Sora the story was about me.**

**Sora: So I was still in it.**

**Ventus: Yeah more than me... hurtful.**

**IceeDreamZ: Heehee. Sorry about that Venni.**

**Ventus: Do not ever call me that again.**

**Vanitas: Or he'll try to act hard.**

**Ventus: Hello I am the older brother here. Respect your elders dumb-**

**Soren: Watch the LANGUAGE!**

**Roxas: Anyways here's the last chapter! P.S: There may or may not be an epilogoue. But we'll have to see the reviewing to see if that will happen right IcceeDreamZ.**

**IcceeDreamZ: Yes Sir!**

* * *

To You Feeling the Blues

Her lips brushed on my ear makeing me shiver from the sudden contact. I swallowed hard as she pushed me down on the bed.

"Nam- Namine like I said if you're not-"

"Roxas I am begining to believe that you're the one not ready."

Namine pulled off her mini jacket to reveal her C cup breast in her white lace bra. I mentally hit myself when I felt the tightness in my pelvis area apear.

"No it's not that, it's just I don-don't... Aaah Namine I can't do this." I began whinning, and all Namine did was laugh at me. How dare she! If she felt this pain, yet pleasurable happening she wouldn't be laughing.

"Okay. Okay. You're beginning to remind me of lil Roxxy." I growled.

Namine lifted my shirt over my head to reveal my toned chest. Looks like Mr. Mitch was right about getting back into sports. Being the captain of Destiny Academy High's football team was a great decision.

"Damn. When you get that."

I saw the blush creeping on my lover's cheeks. Oh how I love the red on her too. I smirked. I lifted up and seductivey whispered in her ear.

"What. You like?"

I felt her gulp. And one! Now who's the awkward one baby! She shook her head.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Namine pushed me back onto her bed and began making out with me. I switched positions however which shocked her. Namine giggled as I lathered her smooth neck with butterfly kisses while massaging her inner thigh.

"Ro-Roku!"

"mmmmm"

I pulled back to look into my goddesses ocean blue eyes. She began massaging the back of my neck where my baby hairs lied. I shiverd again.

"Nam-ine?"

"Roxas. I want to make you always smile by my side."

I stared at her quizically.

"We have only this year to be together."

I lifted up all the way to where I was "standing" on my knees.

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you after highschool Nam. Why would you think that?"

She propped up on her elbows. Her boobs slightly bounced. I felt my mouth watering. Did I mention my lower region was throbbing?

"I'd do anything for you you know."

I stared at Namine. She began to smile as she looked away from me. I touched her chin to make her look at me.

"Nam. Are you leaving for college?"

""For like two years..."

_Way to ruin what could have been our first time together Nami._

I got off of her.

" Roxas!"

I grabbed my shirt and headed for her bedroom door.

_First of all College is sorta a long time away. No it's not but that's not the point. Second, Why in the hell would you tell me now when you know I want to get serious. How can I make her stay?_

"How can I make you stay?"

Namine who was trying to calm me down seemed shocked at this.

"M-make me... stay? Roxas you can't Cloud already told me it's going to happen. And besides you should be happy for me since it happens to be one of the best Art Colleges around."

_ .God. He got her an acceptance to Sunset Terrance. That bastard. He's doing this purposely!_

"Marry me." This statement shocked both me and Namine.

"What?"

I went along with it however because face it. I'm not going to find a chick as amazing as my sketchpad girl.

"Marry me."

"You're serious."

I stared at Namine.

_Am I? Hell yeah I am. I can't see my life without her._

"Yeah."

Namine smiled widely at me.

"You always look prettiest with your smile."

" Roxas Akihiko Hikari you are too much."

I scratched my head.

"Why's-"

"So if I say yes does this mean I can't leave."

I thought about this for a minute. I want her here with me, but to become an artist is her dream.

"No. You just have to promise me that you will never see any other man but me. Because I always wanna see your smile next to you, but with me in it."

Namine's laugh filled the room. She jumped into my arms and pulled me back to her bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the tiny blonde girl in my arms. She was asleep peacefully and I smiled as I remembered what I told her last night before lil ole' Roku got his present.

_You're mine aren't you._

"Forever and always Roxas"

_Shit I say that out loud?_

Namine began giggling as she stretched and walked over to her bathroom. Her nice firm butt was swishing as she opened the door.

"Care to join me hubby."

_Did I mention _I have a sexy girlfriend named Namine.

I looked at my phone.

1 new message.

I picked it up and looked it over and began to laugh hysterically.

_Did I also mention I have awesome family members and friends._

"Of course I want to. Because I always want to."

* * *

_ Who would've thought that I would be here today. So remember kids. To you feeling the blues, it will get better. I'm evidence._


End file.
